Love On And Off Screen
by SofiiDistress
Summary: If you love Claire Muratore, you'll certainly love the actress who plays her! Nikki Bongiovi is a very famous actress and singer who joined the cast of the Vampire Diaries, everything is going great on her professional life but what about her personal life? Ian/OC
1. Introductions

**Hello, hello my lovely readers! So this is my new story, that I've been working on for a while. This is a combination between 'You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream' and 'The Thin Line Between Love And Hate', a fanfic with the actors of the show :) . I don't anything you may recognize except for my OC Nikki! If you want to see the outfits of this story just follow the links in my profile cuz now I have an account in Polyvore! So search the collection 'Love On And Off Screen' and you can see the outfits there :), I hope you'll like the story and don't forget to review so I can know your opinion...**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

"It is really a honor to have you on our cast Nikki." Julie replied.

"Thank you so much Julie, but I'm honored as well to be a part of this cast, I absolutely love this show and I can't believe that you invite me to be a part of your show." I said excitedly.

That's right, here I was in the studio where Vampire Diaries is recorded. I almost jumped off my chair when Julie Plec (one of the producers of TVD) called me saying that I got the part. Although I am a very known actress some people even say that I am one of the most amazing actresses in Hollywood. But I don't like to think so high of me, and that's was what my dad taught me.

I'm Nikki Bongiovi, a famous singer, actress, model and dancer. I'm the daughter of Jon Bongiovi the lead singer of the band Bon Jovi and Dorothea Hurley, I'm 25 years old. I have one sister Stephanie Bongiovi and she's 19.

I have dark brown hair (like my mom), blue eyes (like my dad) and I'm 5'6, I have that typical celebrity body, I nice shaped body, although I was slim I still had womanly curves, chubby lips and 8 tattos.

My sister has blondish hair like my dad, brown eyes like my mom, she is shorter than me, and she has a nice body too. I love my sister to death she is my best friend and my number one fan.** (A/N: To see, Stephanie, Jon and Dorothea go to my profile).**

I live in L.A with my parents but I moved to Atlanta when I found out that I was going to be a part of The Vampire Diaries cast and I was so excited.  
I just finished my tour around Europe two months ago and my mannager Lucy Farlem said that I should go back to tv and move away a bit from my music career. I heard that the show needed a new co-star and I happen to love that show, I do not have much time to see it because I have a very busy schedule. So I decided to take an audition to the part of Claire Muratore a vampire/witch.

I went to the writters room with Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson and we sat and talked about my character. They told me that I was going to play Claire Muratore a very powerful witch and vampire who would be Damon's love interest. I already read my character's plot she is powerful, sarcastic, confident, sassy, funny, reckless, wild, impulsive, very loyal, brave, cynical, bitchy and protects the people she cares about. I was just so in love with this character, and I was going to sing on the show! It looks like that my character has a band and is going to bring some music to Mystic Falls.

I was wearing a a blue bestle shirt, skinny jeans with a pink belt, a pink blazer and pink pumps. I wore large hoops earrings and an orange totes handbag and my nails were painted dark blue. And my hair was done in a ponytail.

They wanted to do a screen test with me and Ian to see how our chemistry would work. I knew Ian Somerhalder from Lost and I was a fan of that show, it really upset me when Boone died he was one of my favourite characters. I didn't know him personally, sure I had seen him in some events but we never talked face-to-face. And truth be told the man was gorgeous! He had amazing eyes and a perfect body, when Julie told me that I would be making out with him on the show I had a really fangirl moment because he was very handsome, all the males of the show are very hot but he stands out.

Then I was sent off to hair, make-up and finally costuming. I had to admit I was smokin' hot they did a really good job with my hair and clothes. I was wearing a black dress with gold sequins that stood above my knees, black high heels and black leather jacket with golden zippers. And my hair was wavy flowing down to my back. I had simple make-up, red lips, smoky eyes and a little blush.

Walking out on set I felt a bit nervous but I shrugged off. I saw Ian walking on set and I gawk, the man was more handsome scene was in the Mystic Falls Grill and it would be our characters first meeting on the show.

"Hey, I'm Nikki." I said with a big smile extending my hand to him.

"I know. I mean... Sorry. I'm Ian, it is really nice to meet you." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I blushed with the gesture. So not only he is hot but he is a gentleman too. God, he is so dreamy. I thought. I caught his eyes traveling around my body and I smirked.

"The pleasure's all mine." I said charmingly.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I had the most beautiful woman in front of me. When Julie and Kevin told us that we were having a new co-star in the cast I was curious on who might be.

So when they told us yesterday, that it would be Nikki Bongiovi my heart almost stoped. She was like one of the best actresses on Hollywood and she was going to join our cast? It was really crazy and amazing to have such a respected actress like her working with us.

For what I can tell by her interviews, she's a very down-to-earth person, funny and very outspoken she was very professional and she seemed a very nice person.

Big fan of her music as well, she's a very talented girl and I guess that she got that from her dad. I grew up listening to Bon Jovi when I was a kid.

"So you're ready?" I asked her.

"Yup, as I'll ever be." She replied.

"Alright places people! Quiet on set!" A loud voice yelled and me and Nikki got in position for our scene. She wore the skin of the character soon they said 'action'.

**[End of scene]**

"Wow, you were great. No one could played the character any better than you." I gushed.

She looked at me and smiled. There was something about her smile that really warmed me up inside, it was so sincere and beautiful.

"Thank you, you were great too." She replied. Then Kevin and Julie pulled her aside so they could talk.

"You were really great Nikki, you are perfect for this part." Julie said excitedly.

"I can't thank you both enough for this opportunity. Thank you so much." She nodded. When they were done talking she ran back to me.

"Looks like that we are going to spend a lot of time together." She smiled.

"Looks like it yeah." I replied with a smile. Then I hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear "Can't wait to start shooting with you." I felt her tense when I hugged her but then she began to melt in my hold.

* * *

**Nikki POV**

We were scheduled to start shooting tomorrow so I went back to my hotel room and called my mannager to give her the good news.

"Hey Lucy, guess what?"

_"You got the part?"_ She asked nervous.

"Of course, silly."

_"I know, I was just messing with you! I am so happy for you Nik. This is going to be great for your career."_ She stated.

"Yeah, I'm just happy you know? Everything is going great on my professional life."

_"And what about your personal life?"_ She teased.

"Don't even get me started Lucy, you know damn well that I don't want to get involved with anyone right now, I just want to focus on my professional life."

_"Okay, okay... After all you are the boss."_ She said playfully.

"Ha ha, look I'll talk to you later okay? I need to rest because I start early tomorrow."

_"Okay Nik, show them the great Nikki Bongiovi tomorrow."_ She said.

"I will. Bye!" Then I hang up. I tucked myself into bed, falling asleep with a smile on my face. I thought about Ian, he is so different from the other guys I met, he didn't look at me like I was a piece of meat, he looked at me like I was the only girl in the room.


	2. First Day Of Work

**Nikki's POV**

The next morning I woke up around 6. am, and decided to have a quick shower and change my pajamas to a new change of clothes. I was wearing a beige sleeveless polka dot caged tie chiffon shirt, black skinny jeans, veste smoking noir and Oxford ballet flats with my cynthia doctor satchel hadbag. I wore my feather drop earrings and my hair was done in a updo.

I decided to go to Starbucks before heading to work, but when I came to the door of the hotel, I just saw flashes. The paparazzi were waiting for me. Of course. I had to call security to help me to get to my car, and two strong and tall guys lead me to my car.

"Nikki, Nikki! Are you heading to the set of The Vampire Diaries?" I heard a guy screaming.

"Nikki, do you think that this experience is going to be good for your career?" Another guy shouted.

"Nikki, is true that you are done with your musical career?"

I just continued to walk toward my car, and when I finally managed to get in. I just smiled and waved to them and drove off to work.

* * *

When I arrived to the set was greeted by Ian who had two cups of coffe. I smiled at him, and walked over .

"So I'm guessing that one coffe is for me." I replied with a smile.

"You are guessing right, I thought I could greet you with coffe since clearly you didn't have too much to sleep." He said.

"Oh, I'm used. When I was in tour I just had 3 hours to sleep, because we were always moving from show to show." I replied with a yawn.

"That must be hard, I see you have a very busy schedule." He replied handing a coffe to me.

I just nodded and took the coffe and said "Thanks." to him, then we started making our way to make-up and costuming.

"So, I'll see you on set." I told him.

"Yeah, I'm really excited to start to work with you, you are a really talented actress so I have to learn a few things with you." He complimented me.

I just stared him in awe, the guy was so polite and sweet. Have a hold on yourself Nikki, now is not the time for you to get involved with anyone, I heard a voice in my head.

"You're making blush Mr. Somerhalder." I joked. "But thank you, you are a great actor too maybe I'm the one who has to learn a few things." I started to walk toward my dressing room, but before I open the door, and looked to him one more time and said "I love sugar cream on my coffe, not many people knows my favourite coffe aside from my mannager, so you already made an impressive impression on me and I'm not easily impressed." I replied then I winked at him and enter the room leaving him with a goofy smile on his face.

While they were doing my hair and make-up, I was reading the script. Julie and Kevin had told me that I could write my own songs to sing in the show and I loved the idea. After my scene with Ian I was going to audiction potential band members to form my band on the show.

I was all done with my hair, make-up and clothes. I was wearing a gray sweater, leather pants, leather jacket and silver high heels. My hair was wavy and I was wearing pink lipstick. I have to say I absolutely love my character's style, she is so sexy and fashionable. She truly has a great sense of style, and I personally loved fashion too, I'm really a shopping-person.

Then they proceeded to put my contacts and my fake fangs. And words can't describe how much my eyes hurts right now. But I needed to suck it up, because it is part of the job.

Then when I was walking to the set to shoot the scene, I looked to my left and saw Nina Dobrev and Paul Wesley.

"Oh my God, you're Nikki Bongiovi!" She said excitedly.

"Yup, that's my name. Nice to meet you." I extend my hand and she took it immediatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about my reaction, I'm Nina, is just... I'm really a fan of yours and can't believe that you joined our cast" She said amazed.

"Thank you so much Nina, well believe it. Because now we are co-workers." I replied. Then I looked to the guy who was smiling at me.

"And you must be Paul Wesley." I stated.

"Is what they call me. I'm a fan of yours too Nikki, I hope you will enjoy to work with our team." He replied shaking my hand.

"I'm sure I will. Look it was great meeting you guys but I have to go now, it's my scene with Ian." I said. "So we can catch up later."

"No problem, good luck." Nina replied with a smile. I waved at them then I continued walking toward the set. I saw Kevin talking with Ian, probably giving him some notes about the scene. Then the director of the episode pulled me aside and started to give me some tips too. And Kevin walked towards us and joined in our conversation. Everybody took their places, and I felt a presence behind me, I turned around and saw Ian with a pouty face.

"I was trying to scare you from behind, you just had to spoil my fun." He faked pouted at me. And I just laughed.

"Well, sorry but you should work a little in your scary methods." I teased him. He just smirked at me and he moved forward and whispered into my ear.

"You're on."

I smirked back at him, and gave him a meaning look with my contacts.

"So how are those contacts treating you?" He asked with a teasingly smile.

"Like a bitch. I think I'm getting blind." I groaned and he just laughed.

"Yeah, I know. In the beginning I struggled too but then you just get used" He winked at me.

"I really hope so" I sighed.

"Quiet on the set! And action!" The director yelled. Then we both got into places. Ian was walking towards the place where he had seen 'me' pairing. And I walked beside him and grabbed his shoulder, but he grabbed my wrist throwing me against the wall, and he held my throat. When he looked at me he froze and I smirked at him. And I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall baring my fangs.

"Didn't know you liked rough Damon, you almost hurt me." I pouted.

"What? H-how do y-you?" He stoped for a second then he continued. "You're a vampire"

"And cut!" The director yelled. "You guys were great, Nikki you can take off your fangs and contacts lenses now."

"Thank GOD!" I exclaimed. Hearing a couple of laughs from the people around the set incluiding Ian.

Then a blonde woman pulled me aside and leaded me to my dressing-room again. Where I took off my fangs and lenses, and I was feeling more reliefed than ever. So they started retouch my make-up and hair again. I heard a knock at the door and I yelled 'come in' and saw Nina in the doorframe through my mirror.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you were amazing on the set, your chemistry with Ian truly stands out." She replied.

"Thank you so much Nina, it really means a lot to me." I smiled at her. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stand in the doorframe staring at me, you can come in you know?" I said to her with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just I'm kinda starstruck by you to be honest." She trailed off shyly.

"Don't be seriously." I replied with a chuckle.

We were engaged in a very interesting conversation, when they called me back to the set to finish shooting the scene with Ian.

"Hey, Nikki. When you finish shooting the scene, me, Paul and Ian were thinking about go out for dinner. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys later." I said with a wave and hurried to the set. We got to our places and continued the last take.

"Silence on the set! And... Action!" The director yelled. And I blacked out and woke up as Claire.

"And two points for the pretty boy, took you long enough." I replied with exasperation.

"How, I didn't realized at the bar that you were a vampire? It doesn't make sense."

"Probably because, you were so blinded by my good looks, to notice." I shot back with a smug smirk on my face.

"Cocky much aren't we?" He smirked back. I just winked at him and he walked closer to me.

"So, are you going to tell me your name? It's only fair because I told you mine." He replied.

"Hmm, if you want to know that bad, why not? ... Claire." I said in a vague tone.

"No last name?" He asked.

"Well... That's a information for another time, just thought I could surprise you with my presence." I looked at him, then kissed his cheek. "See you soon, Damon" Then I ran of the set with my 'vampire speed'.

"And... Cut! That's a wrap everybody!" The director exclaimed. And everyone on the set started clapping their hands. Ian gave me a large smile and I smiled back at him.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

We walked to our dressing-rooms to change to our clothes. As much I loved my characters 'style', I really wanted the comfort of my clothes.

I grabbed my blackberry from my purse to see one missed call. It was from my sister, when I was going to call her back, I felt a breath in my ear and suddenly I heard a 'boo' and I literally jumped of my skin.

I turned my head to see Ian laughing uncontrably, and I just glared at him.

"Oooh, you think this is funny huh?" I asked him in a mock tone.

"I think it was hilarious." He replied still laughing.

"Is that so?" I asked with a evil smile, I grabbed the compact that it was on my desk and scattered to Ian's face.

I laughed my ass off when I saw his face and he grabbed a towel from the chair and cleaned his face.

"Wait! I was going to take a picture!" I whined, but didn't stop laughing at him.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He tried to say in a serious tone, but ended up laughing too.

We stoped laughing when we heard two clearing throats, we moved our heads to see Nina and Paul with a confused face. I just shook my head in a 'you don't want to know' motion. And we walked out of my dressing-room.

When we arrived to a small but cozy little restaurant, we were surrounded by the paparazzis. Again. Nina and Paul were the first ones to get out of the car, following me and Ian next. When we were almost at the door of the restaurant, I was becoming blind by the flashes of their cameras.

"Nikki! Nikki! How was your first day shooting at the set?" I hear someone shout.

"It was awesome. Thanks." I replied polietly. Even though I couldn't stand the paparazzis, I wasn't ill-mannered, my parents always thaught me to be polite with everyone.

"Nikki! Over here! How far do you like your cast?"

"So far, I've only met Ian, Paul and Nina. I'm looking forward to meet the rest of the cast!" I said with a smile.

"Ian! What is like working with Nikki?" Another guy asked.

"I only worked and met her yesterday, but I can say that working with her is fantastic." Ian said with a smile. He was so nice and polite, I blushed a little with his reply.

Before they could ask more questions, we rushed inside of the restaurant. And we made our way to a table with a waiter right behind us. The waiter noted our requests, then I turned my head to see the paparazzis waiting on the door of the restaurant.

"They don't give up, especially that Nikki is here." Paul commented.

"Tell me about it. Do you have to deal with them, everyday 24/7?" Nina asked me. "I mean even though we have to deal with them as well, they don't follow us around all the time..."

"Yup, but you just get used it. I mean the paparazzis had been around me since I was 3 years old, because of my dad." I replied.

"Wow, so you didn't have a easy childwood." Nina said with sympathy in her voice.

"Can't say that I have, I was always moving around because my dad was on tour all the time. I would play with my dad's guitars, drums, and stuff like that. But that was the way that I discovered my passion for music. One time I sang with my dad on his concert, I was pretty crazy when I was a kid, I guess it's the price of being a daughter of a famous singer." I said having a memory lane moment.

They all listened to my stories about how I started my musical careerer, then I started acting, then modeling. Nina's phone rang and she answered it while me, Ian and Paul continued our conversation.

"But enough about me, I want to know how you started your career too." I asked them with a smile.

"Well, I started modeling when I was 10 years old. Then I started doing tv jobs at 17, I gained more prominence when I did Lost, but my big opportunity was of course when I audictioned for The Vampire Diaries." Ian explained.

"That was Julie. She said that we are doing promo shoots for season 2, tomorrow!" Nina said as she hung up her phone.

"Cool, I love doing photoshoots." I said excitedly.

"So you were a photoshoot model too?" Paul asked curiously.

"Oh yes, I am photoshoot model, and I have my own design clothes!" I said taking a sip of my water.

"Wow, I mean you have it all then! Is actually making me nervous to be around such a superstar like you." Ian said teasingly. I smacked his arm playfully with a smile.

"Ian actually has a Foundation about environment and endagered animals." Nina added.

"No way, are you serious?" I almost choked on my water, which made Nina and Paul laugh.

"Yup. I think it's important to approach these kinds of stuff, kids these days don't know how to appreciate the world they live in." Ian stated a macter-of-factly.

I just stared at him in awe, not only he is very handsome, a gentleman, fun, sweet and caring and he worries about the kind of world we live in. I don't want to start feeling something more than friendship for him but he kinda makes it hard not to.

"I love animals too but I really love kids, and I'm embassador of ONU. Think it's important to acknowledge that not everyone can be as blessed as we are." I replied.

"Agreed. That's pretty awesome that you are one of the embassadores of ONU. I had been in Africa last year to visit the kids with AIDS. Totally changed my prespective about them." Nina said sweetly.

"I know right? I mean as much as we help them, it feels like ist's never enough you know?" I said averting my eyes to my plate.

I felt Ian's eyes burning a hole on my head, but I kinda was a bit shy to meet his eyes. So I continued staring my food.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Wow, was this girl for real? I mannaged to know almost everything about her in just one night. She is so beautiful and caring. It's been a while since I saw a woman like Nikki, I really don't want to develop deep feelings for her, but she makes hard not to.

Then Nikki's phone rang, and she grabbed her purse to answer her phone call. I couldn't help but wonder if it was her boyfriend, a woman like her surely has a boyfriend, I mean what is not to love about her?

"Hi daddy!" She said with a huge smile. I kinda felt reliefed to know that it was her father calling her. Whoahh, here that thought came from?

"It's been great, I'm having dinner with them actually." She said glancing at me, Nina and Paul.

"You're the one to talk, you've been there remember? Look tell mom and Steph that I miss them. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" She replied. "Okay. Bye. Love you" Then she hung up the phone.

"Look who's a daddy girl." I teased her. I loved to joke with her she had a great sense of humour.

"Ha ha. I can't help it okay? Always had been, always going to be." She shrugged.

"You're the one to talk Ian, I think there is a momma's boy between us." Paul smirked.

Then Nina and Nikki burst out laughing with Paul's comment. And I threw daggers with my eyes at him and he winked at me.

"He's funny today. We all know that if Torrey jumps you say how high." I shot back with a smirk. And he shoved me playfully.

"Uhm... Torrey is your girlfriend?" Nikki asked clearly not getting it.

"Fianc ... We are dating for a while now." Paul said with a small smile.

"Aww how cute, you must really love her. Congrulations on your engangement." Nikki said giving Paul a hug, since he was sitting next to her.

"Thanks, I'm expecting you to perform in my wedding you know... Not everyone can have Nikki Bongiovi on our weddings." Paul said with a cocky grin.

"Of course! You just have to say the word then, I'll be more then happy to perform in your wedding." Nikki said running her hand across her dark brown hair.

"Cool, Torrey is a fan of yours, you know... When I told her that you would be a part of our cast, she kinda blackmailed me to ask you an autograph." He said playfully. Then we all laugh, you gotta love Paul, we knows how to make people laugh.

"I'll make sure to give her one, don't worry." She said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Nikki do you have a twitter?" Nina asked.

"Yep, I'm kinda wasn't really into it the first time, but now can't stop tweet!" She replied.

"That's great, Ian here is kinda tweet-obsessed you know." Nina smirked.

"Yeah, coming from you, who forced Paul to make one." I said rolling my eyes. Nina just stick her tongue at me, and put a hand on my chest faux mocked.

"You can all follow now, it's nikkibongiovi. I'll make sure to follow you guys back." She said typing on her blackberry.

We decided to call it a night, since we had to work tomorrow early and then we had the shoots. So we walked towards the door, surprised to see the paparazzis still there.

They were snappong pictures of us, especially of me and Nikki. We got into the car and drove away from them.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

When I arrived to my hotel I was going to take a hot bath, and sleep like a baby because today was pretty hard.

Then I heard my phone buzz, and went to see a text from Ian. We had exchanged each other's numbers at the dinner.

**- Hey, already following you on twitter. I really enjoyed dinner tonight, especially since I got to know you better :)**

I couldn't help but blush at his text, I really enjoyed to get to know him better, with Paul and Nina too, but I kinda took a special attention to Ian. But I wouldn't let him know that, of course.

**-I really enjoyed dinner too. I got to know you, Nina and Paul better, I had fun :').**

I know that it was kinda pathetic reply, but I don't want to things get 'heated' between me and Ian. My phone buzzed again, with Ian's reply.

**- Good to know. Not gonna bother you anymore. Sweet dreams Nikki.**

**- Good night Ian :]**

I texted back, and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I seriously don't want to fall in love right now. But I guess that destiny has plans for everyone, and like my mom says 'if it's destined, then it will happen'. I was so tired that I climbed in bed on my shirt and mini-shorts and shut my eyes and fell into sleep.

* * *

**Storylover3: I'm really glad you like it :), as for Nina in this story she's just Ian's friend! I don't get me wrong, I love Nian they're the perfect couple, but this an OC story, a little fantasy I had in my head so I decided to write it! Maybe in the future, I'll write a Nian fanfiction ;)**


	3. Photoshoot

**Nikki's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my phone ringing off the hook. I groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed so I could reach my phone. I saw many texts and alerts on my blackberry it was crazy. I opened one text that it was from one of my best friends - Rachel from college, she is one of my closest friends since I was like 18 and we always keep in touch.

**- Are you dating Ian Somerhalder?! :O**

I was taken back from the text, why would she assume that I was dating Ian? We were nothing but friends, moreover he is my co-worker and I just met the guy. I quickly texted her back - No! We are just friends, where did you get that?

She sent me the link of a gossip website - Hollywood Gossip. Where it said 'Romance news! We spotted America's golden girl Nikki Bongiovi out last night with her newest cast, Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder dinning at the Lagusta. It seems like vampire hottie Ian Somerhalder was very cozy and all smiley with the beautiful Nikki. Is it possible that their on-screen chemistry jumped off screen? Don't forget to leave your comment on Hollywood Gossip.'

Ugh, I knew this was coming. They just had to start the crazy rumours again, I've been single for almost a year and the press didn't seem to understand that. I wasn't looking for a relantionship right now, I just wanted to focus on my professional life and nothing more.

I opened my twiter to see dozen of tweets about the latest rumour about me dating Ian, to stop the buzz right now, I quickly tweeted nikkibongiovi it's funny when whenever I'm in a male company I'm automatically dating... well I'm waiting for the pregnancy rumours ;)

I wouldn't waste more time with this nonsense, since I had to get ready for my photoshoot with the cast, so today was a very busy day but I was looking forward to it.

I took a quick shower and changed to new fresh clothes. I was wearing a loose sweater with bat stripes, white denim skinny jeans, black studded ankle boots and a black tube scarf. My hair was straightened, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hotel where bunch of paparazzis were waiting for me as usual.

"Nikki! Is it true that you and Ian are more than friends?"

"Nikki, aren't you afraid that the Vampire Diares will be a step down on your career?"

I pratically ran towards my car, and climbed inside, started the engine and drove off to work.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I was walking towards the studio when two guys with cameras aproached me, certainly they were trying to make me talk about the rumours.

"Ian! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great man! Thanks for asking." I smiled at him, although I knew what they were trying to do, I decided to play along with them.

"So is it true that you and Nikki are more then friends?"

"Hey, I'm already late for work guys, so maybe later." I told them, then a made my 'peace' gesture and entered the building. I turned around and saw more paparazzis hovering around the parking lot. Just then I saw Nikki's car arriving and she didn't look to happy. She dodged the questions and tried to cover her face so they wouldn't catch her expression.

When she entered the building, the paparazzi stood outside in the parking lot. I walked towards her and gave her a smile.

"Hey, I guess the rumours are spreading like wild fire." I attempted to lighten the mood.

"I know that I should be used to that, but it's hard to deal with them sometimes. They constantly around me, wherever I go." She sighed. I felt really bad for her, although I was a celebrity I wasn't being chased around like her, I know that it's the price of being famous but sometimes it gets frustating.

"I can imagine, but being stressed over them it isn't really worth it, trust me." I tried to comfort her.

"You're right. Thanks Ian." She smiled sweetly at me.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

It's amazing how this man could say a few words to completely change my mood. We stared at each other for a few moments when Nina and Paul came over us, so we quickly broke our gaze.

"Hey, we saw the rumours. How are you guys dealing?" She asked concerned.

"This is nothing, I've been for much worse. And having dozen of guys with their cameras following me around like lost puppies? It must be Thursday." I joked, and heard them laugh at my comment.

"It's really amazing of how you can deal so posivitely with the press." Paul replied.

"It wasn't really a choice. I had to deal with them since I was 3." I shrugged and he nodded his head in understandement.

Just then Julie was walking towards us and she told us good morning which we greeted back.

"So we need to head over to the studio where you're going to do your photoshoot. The limo is going to be here soon. I'll talk to you guys later." She told us and we smiled at her.

With all this paparazzi drama, I haven't got much time to think about the photoshoot. I really loved taking photos, it had been a while since I did some modeling jobs.

"So are you excited for the photoshoot?" Ian asked me.

"Very, it has been a while since I had to do photoshoots. But had to get away from my modeling career a bit, so I could focus more on my musical career."

"I know, I'm gonna let you know a secret. You were one of my favourite models." He whispered so no one could hear.

I blushed with the comment, surely I had heard lots of compliments from a lot of people, but for some reason coming from Ian it just had some sort of effect on me.

"Ooh, I made her blush." He teased me.

"Shut up." I hit his arm playfully. Nina told us that the limo was already here so we walked out of the building towards our limo. Suddenly I just saw flashes on my face and I knew immediatly that it was the paparazzi, I saw Julie calling a security, I felt more reliefed when the security helped us to get into the limo.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Once we arrived to the building where we were taking our photoshoot, I couldn't help but look at Nikki who had a really stressful face.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" I asked her concerned. "You look like, you're about to pass out."

"Don't worry, I'm fine... Just the usual stress." She shrugged, but I was still worried about her. Even though I just met her personally yesterday, I really cared for her. Before we could do anything they rushed us straight to hair and make-up following wardrobe. I was actually forward to take this photoshoot, especially with Nikki.

Nikki's POV

A tall blonde woman lead me and Nina towards our dressing-room where we would take care of our hair, make-up and clothes for the photoshoot.

After almost 20 minutes of doing our hair, we were ready for make-up. My hair was done in a high ponytail with a huge poof. The make-up was pretty flawless too, I had dark-eyelashes to excel my blue eyes, and I had red blood lipstick. I changed my clothes to a white boned corset, a pink laburnum skirt, white fingerless gloves, sparkly heels, nine-drop chandelier earrings, gold necklace and two black and gold rings. I looked myself on the mirror and almost gawk, they did a really great job. Nina was checking herself at the mirror as well, as she looked pretty flawless too. Her clothes, hair and make-up were similiar to mine

"Nina you look beautiful." I told her. Her clothes were pretty simple and normal but she still managed to look good and it helped her a lot because of natural beauty.

"Thank you." She smiled, then she took a moment to appreciate my oufit. "You look drop-dead gorgeous."

"Thanks,..." I trailed off. While we were walking to the photoset, Nina had asked me for some tips about posing for photos. Since this was a promo photoshoot, I told her to basically impersonate the character, and always communicate with your body language.

When we arrived to the set where we were going to take our photoshoot, I saw Ian and Paul already dressed like their characters. Paul was wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. And Ian was wearing a black dress shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and of course his leather jacket.

"Watch out! We have a badass over here." Paul replied holding his hands. I just laughed and nudged him on the side. He was such a funny person and friendly, he was really growing into me.

"Looks like Damon has serious competition, we might have our resident badass vampire in Mystic Falls." Paul smirked.

"Pffft. Please, no one is stealing my reputation." Ian bragged playfully.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." I shot back and he cocked an eyebrow on a challenge matter. Then Julie walked towars us with a man with a camera, that it should be the photographer.

"You look all amazing!" Julie beamed and we all smiled and thanked her. Then the photographer introduced himself with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Robert Howard I'll be your photographer and it's great meeting you." He shook our hands.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

We were all ready for the photoshoot, I really couldn't take my eyes off Nikki. She looked really, really hot with her corset. I really had to stop having inappropiate thoughts about her, she was nothing more then my co-worker and friend.

Robert, the photographer put us on our positions. Nina, Paul, Nikki and me. We started to instruct us what we should do and we did what he told us.

"Ian put your hands aroud Nikki's waist and bent down to her neck." I did it what he said. I could've of sworn that I felt her shiver under my touch or it could had just been my imagination.

"Paul I want you to hug Nina from behind." When he did what Robert asked, he took photos.

"Nina you can change your clothes while Nikki, Paul and Ian continue the photoshoot." She nodded and walked off to hair and make-up again.

"Nikki I want you to stand between Paul and Ian." She did so and he took another photo. "Now I want you to lean over to Ian, pretending like you're going to bite him." She leaned towards my neck and she did what he told her, she had really soft hands and I could feel her hot breath on my neck.

"Now I want Nina to stand in front of Nikki with an angry face while Nikki is playfully." Nina glared at Nikki as the other brunette was smirking at her. "Grab each other throat's." And they did what he told them.

"Last photo guys. Now I want Paul and Ian turning each others backs as Nina stands in front of Paul and Nikki stands in front of Ian." We did like he told us to. "Alright and done! Thank you everybody, you were all amazing." We all sighed in relief and walked out of the set.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

We were ready to leave, as we got into the limo I noticed that the paparazzis weren't around. Now that was a miracle. Julie sent us home and told us that we had comic-con tomorrow so we had to be early on the set. We would shoot the new season the day after our comic-con. I was so excited to start shooting and to meet the rest of the cast, well I will meet some of them tomorrow.

When I arrived to my hotel, I said my goodbyes to them. I would get someone to fetch my car at the set, right now I was too tired to even walk. I got into my hotel room and climbed on the bathtub and took a nice and long bath. I decided to check my twitter and leave a message for my fans:** Had a great time making the photoshoot for season 2 with iansomerhalder ninadobrev and paulwesley . Can't wait for comic-con tomorrow xx.** I got a lot of replies and one of them was from Ian, he tweeted:** nikkibongiovi I'm excited for comic-con too, by the way you looked smashing on the photoshoot ;)**

I felt my cheeks getting warmer when I read his reply, Ian and his flirty comments he isn't to different from his character, I pondered wether I sould reply or not, in the end I decided that two could play the same game. So I reply:** iansomerhalder That's why I caught you blushing. Ha! Don't get me wrong it was adorable :)**

I put my phone away and stepped out of the bathtub, I knew that he would get back at me for my reply but I just wanted him to know tthat I could get him back. I didn't really understand what was going on between us or why I like his flirty comments, but there is just something about him that mades me and giggly and happy. I put my pj's and got ready for bed, since tomorrow was going to be a very busy day again.


	4. ComicCon

**Nikki's POV**

The next morning I was getting ready for the comic-con, I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I was wearing a margiela exaggerated shoulder striped cotton top, blue denim skinny jeans, brown Jeffrey Campbell ankle boots. My hair was done in waves, I put on my sunglasses and grabbed my brown bowtie leather shoulder bag.

The limo was already outside waiting for me, Julie told me that they would pick me up at the hotel. I got into the limo where Nina, Ian, Paul, Julie, Kevin and three more people were waiting for me. I knew them from the show, Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler. I just couldn't quite remember their names, they all smiled and said good morning.

"Nikki, I want you to meet Matt, Steven and Michael." Kevin introduced us. The brown-haired guy who I assumed was Steven looked quite nervous.

"Hi, uhm... It's really a honor to meet you Nikki." Steven suttured, and he extended his hand to shook mine. I quickly shook his and smiled at him, he was blusing! Oh my god, he is so cute.

"Really nice to meet you, Steven." I nodded. He hadn't let go of my hand yet and Ian coughed loudly.

"You do realize that you're still holding her head, right Steven?" Ian chuckled, and he looked embarassed and he quickly dropped and muttered a 'sorry' to me.

"And you must be Matt." I looked over to the guy who played Alaric on the show, I had to admit that I really loved his character, especially his friendship with Damon.

"Yes, Matt Davis. I'm a really fan of yours." He smiled and I was expecting a hand shake but he pulled me over and hugged me. I was kinda surprised but I hugged him back, the people on this cast were really nice.

"Thanks. And great meeting you Matt." I told him as I pulled away from him.

"And I'm Michael Trevino. Don't worry I'm not going to gawk at you, like our boy Steven over there." He pointed to Steven and everyone laughed.

"Nice to meet you too Michael." I shook his head. Once the introdutions were all done, we arrived to the airport and climbed out of the limo. The paparazzis were surrounding us, making almost impossible to pass through.

"Nikki! Nikki, were are you flying?"

"Ian! Aren't you going to help Nikki with her bag?" I just rolled my eyes at that, I was hardly struggling with my bag.

"Nina are you and Nikki good friends?" Nina just smiled at them and nodded her head. Guess I wasn't the only one who wasn't in the mood for the paparazzi.

They followed us into the airport and took a bunch of photos of me and Ian. We were waiting for Julie and Kevin who were taking care of our check-in. While we were waiting for them, we started a conversation so I could get to know Matt, Steven and Michael better. After a few hours we got into the plan to our destination: San Diego, California.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Once we were on the plane, Nikki sat next to me. And I knew that I wanted to know more about her, so I had to search for a topic to start a conversation.

"Hey, Smolder." She smiled at me. She already picked on my nickname that the cast named me., but coming for her mouth it was just so sexy.

"Hey Nik, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you exactly try for the role on the show?"

"Well, since I finished my tour from Europe, I decided that I should come back to tv, I've been focused on my music way too much, I also made two movies Alice on wonderland and Black swann. I took a clearance from the music and cinema and went back to tv. And I really love the show, it is that simple." She told me.

I nodded my head in understandement, "I saw Alice on wonderland and Black swann. I have to say that those movies were amazing, your acting was like flawless. But my favourite was definitely Black Swan, in that naughty scenes between you and Mila Kunis." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Thank you Smolder, and making out with Mila in the movie was a lot of fun." She smirked, and I knew that she had just told me that to turn me on, god this woman was such a tease.

"I'm sure it was. So where are you originally come from?"

"Tennesse. But he had to move out because of my dad's careerer, he was always on tour with his band, and me, my mother and sister had to adjust to that." She shrugged.

"You have a sister?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep. Her name is Stephanie, and she loves the show too. Oh, and she's obsessed with you, just so you know." She replied with a cute smile on her face.

"Well it's not hard to." I smirked.

"Ha ha. So full of yourself aren't you?" She questioned and I just shrugged. After our conversation she fell asleep on my shoulder and she looked so beautiful and peaceful. I covered her with my jacket so she could be more confortable and got knowing looks from Paul and Matt, I just rolled my eyes at them, I wouldn't hear the end of it when we arrive to San Diego.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I felt someone nudge me on the arm and whined, I was to confortable to wake up. Then someone pinched me on the side and jolted up, earning some laughs from Julie, Nina, Paul and Michael. I looked around and saw everyone ready to climb out of the plan.

"Oh shut up, you guys." I rolled my eyes, then I learned that Ian was the one who was pinching me, I glared at him and poked a finger at him.

"You're going to get it later, Smolderhalder."

"Can't wait, Bongiovi." He laughed and I hit him on the arm to stop him from laughing.

"Oh, don't pout. It ruins your pretty face." Ian pucked his lips towards me, I wanted so much to wipe the smug face of his.

We arrived to the hotel and Julie showed us our rooms, me and Nina would be in the room in front of Ian and Paul's room, as Matt, Michael and Steven were down the hall. I wasn't sure were Julie and Kevin were, they didn't told us. Once we stteled in the room, I received a text from Ian.

**Have lunch with me, so I can make it up to you Nik :) .- Ian**

I kinda hesitated, I didn't know if I should be alone with Ian, I really didn't want to give him the impression that we are more than friends.

"So are you and Ian done sexting?" Nina asked behind me with a coy smile.

"What? I'm not 'sexting' Ian." I scoffed.

"Whatever you say, but it's pretty obvious that he's into you." Nina replied.

"No, he's not." I replied firmly. He just couldn't be interested in me, I'm not looking for a relantionship not after my ugly break-up.

"Believe me, he is." Nina nodded. "What the text says? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, of course not. He told me to get lunch with him so he could make up to me." I sighed and showed her the text.

"Oh my god, what did you say?" She questioned.

"I haven't replied yet, I'm not sure what to say..." I trailed off, sitting on my bed and kicking out my heels.

"It's just lunch Nikki, there is nothing bad in it." Nina told me. "Besides, if you don't want to give him the wrong impression just tell him."

"You're right. Thanks Nina." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I quickly texted him saying:

**- Meet you at the restaurant in 10 xx. -Nikki**

I put my heels back on and fixed my hair and make-up, as Nina talked on the phone with her mother.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I just received Nikki's text, and I couldn't help the big smile on my face when she acepted to have lunch with me.

"So you and Nikki seemed pretty cozy on the plane this morning." Paul mused with a goofy smile.

"Don't even start Paul, it's not what you think..." I trailed off, but his expression showed me that he didn't believe me.

"Sure it isn't. Look you don't have to pretend with me ok? I get it, she's very beautiful, intelligent, kind , talented. What's there not to like? I saw the way you were looking at her on the plane." Paul replied.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed, didn't really see the point to deny anymore, especially to Paul. I really liked her, she was like no woman I've met.

"Everyone already has figured you both out." Paul looked at me. "If you really like her, go for it. But I'm sensing that Nikki isn't one of those girls who throw themselves at you. She's a challenge."

"And that's exactly why I like her."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I walked out of my room to meet Ian at the restaurant, I received a text from Nina saying:

**I want the juicy details after ;) -Nina**

**Ha ha, you're funny. It's just lunch, not our first date. -Nikki**

For the short time I know Nina, I already considered her as a friend, she's one of those persons who's impossible to not like, she's so sweet and caring really makes me remember my baby sister.

I spotted Ian sitting at a table typing on his Iphone, as I sat right in front of him. He stops what he's doing to smile at me.

"Sorry, if I kept you waiting." I smiled apologetically.

"No worries. I just got here." He nodded. He smelt so good, his cologne was kinda intoxicating and that only made him more desirable. Whoah! I need to control these crazy thoughts.

"So you can admit the reason why you invited me for lunch." I smirked. He looked somehow a bit nervous when he heard me say that but he recomposed himself.

"It was because you were afraid that I would get back at you." I told him with a small laugh. Then he seemed more relaxed and reliefed for some reason.

"If you say so, Bongy." He smirked.

"Hold up." I raised my hand and he looked at me confused. "You did not just call me Bongy."

"I'm afraid I did. Why don't you like it?" He asked innocently and I just glared at him playfully.

"Start watching your back, Smolder." I warned him, trying to intimidate him but he just laughed and shook his head.

"Or what? Bongy."

"Never you mind, Smolder. Never you mind, just watch." I told him widening my eyes, he just continued to laugh.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

God, not only she was breathtaking beautiful but also a funny girl. She just had this playfully side and joking manner that made her even more special.

Before I could say anything, the waitress walked over us with a smile. She was really pretty, dark-blonde hair and green eyes but no where close to Nikki.

"Good afternoon, I'm going to be your waitress Gina." She smiled at us.

"Hi Gina, we want to take our ourders." Nikki replied looking over at the menu.

"Very well, what would you like to order?" She asked.

"I want the pasta with zacchuni, pacetta and breadcumbs." The waitress noted her order.

"What would you like for drink?"

"A diet coke, please." She replied

"What about you sir?"

"I'll have the pasta with pesto sauce and an ice tea with ice please." She nodded.

"Your orders are coming right up." She told us and walked away. I couldn't help but notice that Nikki ordered a lot of food, thank god she isn't one of those girls who are afraid to eat because they can get fat.

We talked some more this time about my family and hometown, my modeling and acting careerer. I've learned that she loves Italian food, so I guess that I did good when I chose this restaurant and she also loves wine.

She love animals and that only made me like her more. She's more of a dog person, she has two dogs back in her home in L.A. The waitress arrived with our food and we started eating and talking more about our lifes.

"I'm very surprised that you don't have a boyfriend." I blurted out, I wanted to slap myself when I told her that because by the look on her face she wasn't to keen on talking about her love life. "It's ok, if you don't want to say anything. It's none of my business anyway."

"No, it's fine..." She sighed then continued. "I was dating Leonardo Dicaprio for 4 years now. And it kinda ended bad."

"4 years? Wow, what happened?"

"He started to get really jealous and moody all of the sudden. He was pissed whenever he saw me with another man even if we were just posing on the red carpet." She sighed. "So yeah it kinda ended in heart break and tears, I told him that I was going to leave him and he made a scene."

I reached over at the table and put my hand on her hand, and she looked down at our hands.

"I'm sorry Nikki. That guy he's a complete douche for not treating you the way you should be treated."

"Thanks Ian, you're a great friend." She smiled warmly at me, hearing her calling me friend wasn't a very satisfying feeling. I wanted more then to be her friend, I want to make her mine. We were interrupted by the waitress who was clearing our plates, I got a text from Julie saying that we had to get back to the hotel to head to the Comic-Con.

"If you don't mind my boldness. I think that you two make a gorgeous couple." Gina told us, Nikki looked away awkwardly and I smiled at her. We got out of the restaurant and a blonde girl followed us trying to get our attention.

"OHMYGOD! I can't believe that you two are here." She beamed excitedly. Nikki just smiled at her and walked closer to her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jessica. Can I hug you? It's just that I love you so much, you're like my idol." Jessica replied with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, Jessica." She opened her arms to hug Jessica, as she looked up to me.

"I love you too Ian, you're like my favourite character on the show." She grinned.

"Thank you so much sweetie, it really means a lot to me." I smiled at her. She asked us if she could take a photo with us and we nodded, then we gave her our autographs she was so happy right now that made my heart warmer inside and I could see by Nikki's expression that she was happy too for making that little girl smile.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Lunch with Ian was so amazing, he's such a great and understanding guy. Gahh! Why does he has to be so freaking adorable? We arrived to the hotel where everyone was waiting for us, I saw Nina and Paul sharing a small smile and I chose to ignore them. I changed my clothes for the comic-con, now I was wearing a Stella McCartney Printed crepe top, black short leather skirt, red pumps. I straightened my hair and put some red lipstick.

When the limo came to pick us up, once we arrived we walked into the building and two mans dressed in suits lead us to the back of the stage. All I could hear was screams, everyone was going crazy and I didn't blame them it just showed how passionate they were.

The announcer started to call our names, first he said Michael's name and he walked towards the panel, then Kevin was next and what the announcer replied next was pretty funny he announced Ian like the 'ugly vampire' Ian Somerhalder and we all laughed, we heard the fans going crazy over Ian, following Nina, Paul, Julie, Matt and Steven. Then it was my turn to walk in, I heard the announcer say

"Well, we have a surprise for you. We saved the best for the last... Here is the newest member of the Vampire Diaries, Nikki Bongiovi!" Everyone began to scream excitedly and I was overwhelmed by their reception, I walked in and waved at them with a huge smile. The security told me that had to change places with Julie so I could be closer to Paul, Nina and Ian. We changed places and Julie was now sitting next to Steven.

"I love you Nikki!" I heard someone scream and just smiled and replied. "I love you too."

So the announcer started to make some questions and talk about season 2, it was Julie who spoke first.

"We'll have a new intruder on Mystic Falls, she is going to shake the town a little bit... But we are not certain if it is for the right reasons." Julie explained.

"Nikki, can you talk more about your character?"

"My character is Claire Muratore a vampire/witch which makes her a hybrid. She's definitely going to hit Mystic Falls hard, she came to the town to knot some loosen ropes." Nikki replied.

"Is it true that she could be Damon's new love interest?" The fans all whistled with that question, while me and Ian looked at each other.

"There is definitely going to be sexy time between them. But I don't know if their relantionship is going to develop more or not." Ian replied.

"One thing we know for sure it's that she's here to mess the love triangle, that we all know and love." Kevin nodded.

"I think that Katherine and Claire should team up to take over Mystic Falls, that would be pretty badass." Claire replied and everyone laughed.

"Bitch power." Nina raised her hand and Nikki gave her a 'five'.

"Hell no." Paul shook his head. "That would be the end of Mystic Falls."

"I would love it. Two hot vampires ruling Mystic Falls it would be pretty cool." Ian smirked and Nina buried her head on his shoulder. We talked some more about the show and then they showed a sneak peak of the season premiere of Vampire Daries.

_[Thursday 9th September - Music: Make Me Wanna Die (the song that Claire's plays on the Grill)_

**_The scene started with Elena speaking on the phone while John was laying on his pool of blood on the floor after he had been stabbed by Katherine, then John tells her to turn around because Katherine was watching them and Elena turned around scared to see no one there._**

**_Then the car where Caroline, Matt and Tyler were had an aciddent on the road, and Caroline was unconscious as Matt tried to help her._**

**_Then at the Gilbert porch Damon was kissing who he thought that was Elena but in reality was Katherine._**

;;  
_**Damon was telling Stefan that he kissed Elena, as the younger brother looked shocked.**_

_**Bonnie was surrounded by a ring fire, as she was telling Damon that she doesn't trust vampires ;;**_  
_**Jeremy was drinking Anna's blood and he was laying on his bed unconscious and Elena was trying to wake him up.**_

_**It was a full moon and Tyler was feeling something different inside of him ;;**_  
_**Katherine was in the Lockwood Mansion talking to Bonnie ;; The scene where she stabbed John with a knife ;; And back in 1860 when she attacked a man, killing him.**_

;;

_**She was introducing herself to Bonnie and she grabbed her throat baring her fangs ;; The scene where Claire walks into the Grill and everyone stops to look at her ;;**_

_'Get ready'_

_**Katherine walks into the Lockwood Mansion as Claire was on the stage with her band.**_

_'For the evil that is arriving to Mystic Falls'_

**_Katherine was talking to Stefan as Claire was on the bar drinking with Damon hovering over her._**

**_Katherine stabbed Stefan on his stomach as Claire grabbed Damon's throat baring her fangs._**

**_In this scene Katherine was telling Stefan that she had come back to him and then her and Damon were having a hot and heavy make-out session ;; Claire was in front of Damon and titled her head to the side as she traced his jawline with her manicured finger._**

_'She is a double-threat, and she's going to use that to her advantage.'_

_**;; Claire and Katherine were smiling evilly and they walked away into the night.**_

_[Vampire Diaries- Season premiere, Thursday 9th Sept]_

With the end of the clip, the fans cheered and screamed in excitement. After a few more questions and after that panel they directed us to make a photoshoot. After the photoshoot we went to sign some autographs, it was a lot of fun. It was even more funnier when a fan asked me to marry him.

"Ask me in a few years, then we'll talk." I smiled at the young boy and he nodded his head in excitement.

Ian was taking a lot of pictures with screaming girls as Nina and Paul were still signing autographs. After the Comic-Con Julie had told us that we would start shooting tomorrow, so we had to fly back to Atlanta.


	5. First Night Out

**Ian's POV**

"So how did it go?" Paul asked me. We were in a small coffee shop having breakfast, since next we had to head to the set to start shooting the new season.

"How did what go?" I played dumb, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Are you seriously going to play dumb with me? I'm your friend Ian." Paul replied firmly. And he was right, he was one of my best friends and I couldn't keep secrets fom him.

"We had lunch, we talked... It was pretty amazing, she is an amazing girl." I nodded.

"But?" He interjected.

"But... She only sees me as a friend, she's not ready for a relantionship, with the bad break-up she had last year." I sighed, I really had feelings for her it was pretty obvious... I never felt the way I feel for Nikki, not since my last girlfriend Megan.

"She told you that?" Paul questioned.

"No, but it wasn't hard to figure out... Then when the waitress of the restaurant told us that we made a gorgeous couple, she looked very uncomfortable and moved her face to the side."

"You have to tell her how you feel man... Because, if you won't there is going to be someone that will." Paul looked at him.

"I'm going to ask her out tonight."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I had received a text from Nina asking if I wanted to grab breakfast with her, and I agreed. I knew that this invitation for breakfast was a way she found so she could talk me about Ian.

I got out of the hotel and walked towards my car, I was wearing a lace yoke blouse, ripped skinny cherry jeans, white and brown flats. My hair was done in a high ponytail and grabbed medium leather tote bag. She gave me her adress so I could pick her up at her apartment, she lived with Candice one of the actresses of the show, who I haven't met yet.

I picked Nina at her apartment and we drove to Starbucks, so he could have a breakfast. We ordered our coffees and we sat on a table.

"So, how went lunch?" Nina asked.

"It went great, I had a lot of fun... We talked about ourselves." I replied.

"That's it?" Nina cocked an eyebrow.

"Were you expecting something else?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Oh, c'mon Nikki. It's pretty obvious, Ian is into you." Nina looked at me.

"I really like him, but I can't get involved with someone right now..." I sighed. I wasn't ready for another relantionship, I was still hurting over the last one.

"I understand, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." She squeezed my hand assuringly and I smiled at her. Nina had turned out a great friend, even though I just met her a few days ago, she's like one of my closest friends now.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

After our breakfast at Starbucks we headed to the set, so he could start shooting season 2. I finally met the rest of the cast, they are all so amaizng and welcomed me very well.

"OMG, so nice to meet you Nikki, you're like one of my favourites actresses and singers. Can't believe that you joined our cast." Candice beamed. She's such a bubbly person, I love it. So full of life and energy, I'm sure we're going to be great friends.

After the introductions we began to get ready to start shooting the first episode 'The Return' where my character is going to be introduced to the show.

When the director of the episode yelled 'It's a wrap', I kinda sighed in relief because of how tired I was. So I walked to my trailer so I could change my clothes, then someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" A deep velvet voice replied from behind me. I turned around to face Ian who was leaning against the doorway looking dangerously gorgeous. Ugh, I seriously need to push away these thoughts away.

"Sure, what's up?"

He walked further into the trailer and closed the door behind me, he sat on my couch. It was just me or he actually looked nervous? But that's ridiculous, why would he be nervous?

"So... I have something to ask you." He began, studying me with his deep blue eyes, so he could catch my reaction. Truth be told, I was a bit worried because I kinda had an idea of what he's going to ask me and I'm not sure if I'm going to give him the answer he wants.

"Ask away, Smolder." I tried to joke, because the atmosphere was too unberable at this point, all the sexual tension between us is ridiculous. Then he shifted in his seat and my eyes almost widened. Oh my god, he actually wants to ask me out.

"Do you want to-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because a knock was heard and I wanted to sigh in relief of the impecable timing.

"You can come in." I replied. The door opened to reveal a smiling Candice and I wanted to thank her for saving me right now, I wasn't ready to be alone with Ian and with all this crazy feelings, I was starting to have for him.

"Hey, did I interrupt something?" She looked between us, as Ian went to talk but I beat him to it.

"Of course not, what were you going to say?" I asked.

"I was going to ask if you're up tonight for some dancing?" She questioned.

"Dancing?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know... We are going to a club tonight, to celebrate our first episode of the new season, you joining our cast and it's a perfect opportunity to know each other better." She grinned.

"Not wanting to be a buzz-kill and all but-"

"Oh, please, pretty please! It'll be fun, I promise... We all just want to know you better." She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I shook my head, this is girl is going to be the death of me...

"Ok, fine. I'm in."

"Great!" She clapped her hands enthusiasticly. "You're going too, right Ian?"

"Hum... Yeah, sure." He trailed off, I could see the disappointment in his eyes and I felt horribly for what I've done, but it was better this way, I don't want to ruin our friendship if something more happens between us.

"That's settled then! I'll call you so we can meet at 10! Bye guys." She gave us one of her beautiful smiles and walked out of the trailer. I moved my eyes to look at Ian who was getting up from the couch.

"You were going to ask me something..."

"Never mind." He muttered. "It wasn't important anyway, I'll see you tonight." Before I could answer him he was already opening the door to leave so I decided to leave it be.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

"What did she say?" Paul asked once we were in the cafetaria.

"I didn't get the chance to ask her..."

"What! Why?" He frowned.

"Candice walked in, when I was going to ask her and she invited her to go to the club tonight with the cast and she said yes."

"Oh... Well, at least we can trust Candice's timing." Paul joked, but I wasn't laughing. I wanted to be alone with Nikki but it was pratically impossible, because of our schedules, interviews, etc. And I had a feeling that she was trying to avoid me.

"She wants absolutely nothing with me." I ran my hands across my face. "Everytime I try to talk to her alone, she kinda tries to avoid me or make up excuses so she can escape..."

"She has you figured out, man." Paul stated. "It's obvious, she knows that you have feelings for her, hell the entire cast knows it too."

"Well, I can't force her to like me... So what do you suggest I do?" I looked over to my best friend.

"I would tell you to give her space but I know you won't be able to, so try to catch her alone tonight, I switch on your Smolderhalder charm." He smirked and I laughed, it was great how I could count with Paul for everything, he's like one of my best friends and I was very grateful for having him as a friend.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Back at my hotel, was going through my closet so I could find an outfit for tonight. I wasn't to keen on this, but Candice pratically begged me so I didn't have the heart to say no. I had already chosen what I was going to wear, so I went to take a quick shower. I was thinking about Ian and the fact that he wanted to ask me out and I did everything in my power to avoid that. It makes me feel horrible because, he is such an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to be his girlfriend and he deserved so much more, but I wasn't sure if that girl could be me. I wouldn't be a 100% devoted girlfriend, not only because of the show but because I would be busy with my album, photoshoots, interviews, promoting my last movie and so many things... It's not easy when you have more than 2 jobs, but I wasn't complaining. My dad always told me that it was a sign that I was blessed.

After my shower I quickly put my short Mesh Peplum Dress, with red pumps. My hair was curled and I put it on the side of my left shoulder. I put some eyeliner, earrings, painted my nails red, perfume and red lipstick, I grabbed my pink and orange purse and walkeed out of the room. I had several texts from Candice and Nina, I decided that it was best if I called a cab, so the paparazzi wouldn't try to follow me to the club.

We all met at a small coffee shop so we could head to the club together. When we arrived at the club, the paparazzi was already there with their cameras and I just wanted to seriously punch those guys. They were everywhere it was not even funny, one of them tried to get close to me but Ian and Paul quicky blocked the guy from approaching me. I was grateful, who knows that the weirdo would try to do...

"We love you Nikki!"

"Well, I hope so. So I'll start to think that you guys are stalking me so you can kill me or something." I joked, and earned a few laughs from the cast. Even though the paparazzi were the most annoying thing ever, some of them were actually friendly and not that crazy. One of them tried to snap pictures of me and Ian together, as I did my best to ignore them.

"Ian, doesn't Nikki look hot tonight?"

"She looks stunning." Ian smiled. "All of the girls look very beautiful."

I had to seriously give Ian a thumbs up. Talk about a nice save, I'm pretty sure if he hadn't add that they would publish his previous answer in every gossip magazine and the internet.

"Nikki, do you think it's wise to go out tonight, if you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nikki, what are your comments about your new album that started on number one on iTunes?"

"Hey, hey guys... Give her a break, she's not answering so take a hint." Paul quickly replied and I gave him a gratefully smile for coming to my rescue, I didn't want to talk to them and I was begining to get annoyed.

We finally arrived to the club, the security lead us to the VIP section while they blocked the paparazzi outside. Inside of the club was crazy, everyone was dancing and drinking. So we decided to kinda split up, so the boys went straight to the bar as we girls sat on the tables. Candice, Nina, Kat and Sara were all laughing and gossiping while I was distracted by a very hot Ian who was know talking with Matt. He wore his black v-neck, dark blue jeans and black boots perfectly. I could see his muscles through the shirt along with his back and his fine ass. God, no! I needed to get a grip of myself.

"Earth to Nikki!" Candice waved a hand in my face and I averted my eyes from the blue-eyed man.

"What were you guys saying?"

"Oh, nothing much... Just the fact that you were undressing Ian with your eyes." Nina teased as the girls giggled with her.

"Wait! What? I wasn't 'undressing Ian with my eyes'." I scoffed, even though they completely saw through my lie.

"To be fair enough, Ian was totally checking you out the whole walk to the club." Kat smiled at me.

"You're guys are crazy..." I shook my head, nothing they could say would make me admitt anything.

"Oh, c'mon... What is going on between you guys? We saw the way he kept staring at you, he so wants you and something tells me that you want him too..." Sara added.

"No! We're just friends, he knows that." I told them.

"Maybe, but doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be more." Candice wiggled her eyebrows. "Today, they were alone in her trailer."

"Before, you say something absurd Candice, he just wanted to talk to me about how we were going to do our first sex scene, because that episode is already written." I lied through my teeth.

"Sure, you were." Candice and Nina replied at the same time.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Even though was talking to Matt, I couldn't stop glancing over to Nikki from across the club. I just wanted to catch her alone so I could finally ask her out. She looked absolutely stunning in her thight little dress that showed her endless legs, no woman should be allowed to be that beautiful.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer..." Matt teased.

"What?"

"Yeah, you weren't giving Nikki eye-sex or something." He replied sarcastically.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." I shrugged, as I sipped my glass of bourbon.

"You can come clean now Ian, everyone in the cast has already figured you out." Michael piped up.

"Figure what out? Nikki and I are just friends, cut the crap you guys."

"No, you cut the crap. What you're talking is bull and you know it, if you want her do something about it." Matt replied.

"Like what? If I ask her out, she's going to reject me." I downed my liquor. I was seriously getting worked up because of a woman, even though she wasn't an ordinary woman but still.

"In case you haven't noticed, all the guys on this bar are looking at her like she's a piece of meat... You better step up your game." Michael mused and all the guys 'hmmd' in response. Suddenly I felt mad and I decided that I couldn't sit around and wait, because she would slip away if I didn't do something.

Nikki's POV

Surprisingly enough I was having a lot of fun with the girls, I'll admitt that I wasn't in the mood to go out tonight, but I'm glad I decided to come.

Suddenly the music changed and my new single that was making a huge sucess at the top boards was playing. Dance Again ft Pitbull, Candice bounced in her sit excitedly as she got up with the girls following.

"Oh my god! I absolutely love this song, we are so going to dance now." She beamed as she grabbed my arm to move me to the dance floor. I didn't complain because I was feeling more loosen up, while we walked towards the dance floor, I could see that the guys were looking at us now, especially Ian.

I began to move my hips to the beat of the music, as I put my arms on the air dancing sensually. I was having a blast so I decided to forget all my problems, the drama and enjoy the music without a care in the world.

"You so gotta show us the moves that you did on your music video!" Candice grinned and the girls clapped their hands, I groaned a bit, I didn't want to draw to much attention towards me but I had already seen that the blonde girl wasn't taking a no for an answer. So, I gave in and began to imitate the moves that I did on my music video with the girls. I looked over to my shoulder and saw Ian smirking at me and I couldn't help but blush and look away.

I told the girls that I was going to grab something to drink and they nodded their heads, I needed a breather and my throat was getting dry, since I had to work tommorrow I wasn't going to drink nothing with alcohol, so I ordered a cocktail without alcohol.

The bartender arrived with my drink and I sat on a booth, enjoying my drink as was typing on my cellphone, since I haven't tweet in a long time, I was going to tweet something.

- Having a blast with the #castTVD at the CosmoLava club, cheers' cuz season 2 has started!

Then I put my phone in my purse and finished my drink, I decided to order another one...

* * *

**Ian's POV**

While the guys were joining the girls on the dancefloor, I noticed that Nikki wasn't dancing with them anymore. I looked over to the crowd of people and saw a brunette sitting at the bar alone. Finally I could talk to her alone, so I wasted no time and walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I questioned once she looked over at me.

"Not for you, Smolder." She chuckled, and I sat next to her and ordered a glass of bourbon.

"Whoah, do you think it's a good idea to drink, since we have to shoot tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, I can hold my liquor." I winked at her, and she shook her head. "You seemed to be having fun on the dancefloor."

"Guess, I was feeling empowered..." She shrugged.

"You'll have to show me some of those moves one of these days." She blushed heavily, I'm pretty sure she could catch the double meaning of my words.

"Oh really? And why is that?" She retorted.

"Do I need a reason to? Can't I just appreciate having a beautiful girl to dance for me?"

"I'm pretty sure there are plenty of beautiful girls who would be happy to dance for you."

"But I have my eyes set on just one." He ached closer to her. And he leaned closer to her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Dance with me."

"I'm not sure, if it is a good idea..." She hesitated.

"Just one dance, what harm could it do?" She contemplated for a while and she finally sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok." I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the dancefloor between the sweaty crowd, and pulled her closer and put my hands on her lower back as she put her hands around my neck.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

God, give me strenght because I just can't believe that I acepted to dance with Ian, and he smells so good. He was staring me down with his cobalt blue eyes as he pulled me closer to his body. We began to move our bodies to the music 'She Wants Revenge - Out Of Control' was playing.

He twirled me around and my back hit his chest as he put his hands on my waist and I swayed my hips, then he turned me around and we moved our bodies against each other. Whenever he touched me, I would feel hot inside like I was on fire, he had such an effect on me, that he had no idea. I could feel his throbing erection against my thight and I smirked a little, satisfied with the fact that I wasn't the only one who was feeling 'hotter'. I put my hands on his chest as he gripped my hips, he bent down so he could kiss my neck making me shiver, I was feeling my knees going weak and I had to grab his arms to keep me steady.

I had to pull away because this is getting to intense for me, and I'm not sure if I could control myself any longer.

"Do you want something to drink? Because, I'm going to the bar."

"No, but-"

"I'll be right back." I turned on my heels and walked over to the bar. I ordered a cocktail with a lot of ice because I needed to cool off. I felt someone sit next to me and I turned around expecting to see Ian, but instead was some guy who was reeking of alcohol.

"Hey, baby. I saw you moving that body on the dancefloor, wanna teach me those moves?" He slurred.

Great, now I had to deal with some random dude who was trying to get on my pants, in this case skirt.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm waiting for my friends anyway."

"Really? You seem quite lonely here."

"Well, I'm not. So take a hint and piss off."

"Oooh, feisty. I wonder if you're like that in bed..."

"I guess that's going to leave you to the imagination, right?" I went to get up to leave, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"I don't like to be ignored."

"I don't like to be touched by a creepy drunk who can't take a hint, so I would let go."

"You think you're that great, you little bitch. You're nothing but a whore and I can show you." He tried to kiss me and put his hand on my ass but I shoved him away. But since he was stronger than me, I couldn't really stand a chance.

"Hey!" Ian yelled as he walked over us. "She clearly doesn't want you to touch her, so I suggest you to let her go."

"Oh goody, the boyfriend is here." The drunk guy mocked, he got up so he could stand face-a-face with Ian.

"Didn't your father teach you, how to treat a lady?"

"Ian, just ignore him... And let's go." I put my hands on his chest to move him but he wouldn't budge.

"No, he doesn't have the right to treat you like he did, Nikki."

"Oh please, she was all alone on the bar just pleading to be fucked. It isn't my fault that you couldn't bone that." He scoffed, suddenly I was shoved out of the way as Ian punched the dude square on his drunk face. They started to throw punches to each other as I screamed them to stop. Fortunately Paul and Matt were already breaking them up before the fight could get more serious. Paul was holding Ian back as Matt was holding the other guy. I can't believe that he would get into a fight because of me.

Paul led Ian outside so he could cool off as I walked over to the VIP section, to say goodbye to cast. I explained them what happened and they nodded their heads. I walked outside of the back entrance, where I hoped that the paparazzis weren't there.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

"What the hell is going on with you?" Paul demanded.

"That guy was pratically raping Nikki! I couldn't just stand there and watch!"

"So you decided to defend Nikki's honour with your fist?" He questioned.

"I don't care, he was lucky I didn't break his face."

"Well, you just gave her a hell of an impression... She was terrified, you do realize that she's probably scared of you, right now?"

"It wasn't my intention to scare her, but you didn't heard what he was saying about her!" I huffed, I wasn't a violent person, it wasn't in me. But seeing that guy trying to feel her up against her will, made me pissed off, I just saw red and I couldn't let him get away with that.

"You need to calm down and breathe, and you need to get those injuries checked." Just then I turned my head to see Nikki walking towards us slowly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Paul, I take it from here. You should better get inside of the club."

"You're sure?" He looked between us.

"Yeah, I need to speak with Ian alone. Thanks for helping." He nodded his head and walked back into the club.

"Are you ok?" I quickly asked her, she looked paler than usual.

"Am I ok? You just got your ass handled, and you're asking me if I'm ok?" She scoffed.

"Well, he didn't come out prettier either..."

"You're not being funny, right now." She replied firmly.

"I wasn't trying to." I retorted as she cocked an eyebrow.

"And what's up with the attitude?" She frowned. "This isn't like you Ian, why would you get yourself into a fight?"

"I'm sorry." I sighed and grabbed her hands. "I was just trying to protect you."

"And I appreciate that, but you didn't have to punch him, if you had just listened to me when I told you to leave."

"You're right, I'm really sorry." I cupped her face. "Please, forgive me."

"I already called a cab, we're going to my place so I can clean those wounds."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

In the back of the cab, we didn't exchange a word. To be honest, I was still mad at him... I hated violent people, and I never thought that Ian could behave like one.

When we arrived to my hotel, I payed the taxi-driver and we walked towards my hotel, we decided to the back entrance so we wouldn't catch the paparazzi.

Once we were already in my room, I closed the door behind me. We still haven't talked since the club, he was walking around looking at the paitings on my wall.

"I'm going to grab a first-aid, you can make yourself comfortable." I went to the bathroom to grab the kit. I slipped off my shoes and loosen my hair so now was hitting my back.

I walked back to the living-room to see Ian talking on the phone, he finished his conversation and turned to look at me.

"You don't have to take care of me, I'll be fine."

"Ian drag your ass to the bathroom so I can check those wounds, no more discussion." I knew was being kinda bossy but he was just to damn stubborn, did he really think that I would let him leave?

He huffed but complied anyway, he followed me to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat and I began to put some salve on his wounds as he winced a bit.

"Title your head a bit." He did what I told him to, he tried to move his face but I grabbed his strong jaw to keep him in place.

"Are you scared of me?" His question caught me off guard, did I gave him that impression?

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"You barely look at me or talk, when I try to touch you, you move away..."

"It's not that I'm scared of you, I just don't like violent people."

"I'm not a violent person Nikki, never have been. I was just trying to protect you from that dick who was talking shit about you."

"I know Ian, and I'm really grateful." I nodded my head, I was almost done fortunately his injuries weren't too serious, so by tomorrow morning his face was going to be healed.

"I really care about you, there just something about you that makes me go crazy." He cupped my face as he pulled me closer.

"Ian, don't..." I tried to free myself from him but he wasn't letting go.

"I just need to know something..."

"Yes?"

He sighed as he scanned my face, "Tell me that you don't feel anything for me, and I'll back off."

"Stop, you can't do that." I shook my head as I turned to leave the bathroom.

"Why not?" He got up and grabbed my wrist to turn me around to face him.

"Ian, I'm tired... We have to work tomorrow, can't we talk about this later?" I sighed.

"No, we can't." He walked closer to me, backing me against the door as he put both his hands on the either side of my head, caging me in. "I just need to do something..." Before I could understand what was happening, he smashed his lips against mine. Words couldn't describe how good his lips felt against mine, I pulled him closer by the back of his neck as he put his hands on my hips and he lifted me from the floor to sit me on the washstand, he stood between my legs as he found the zipper of my dress and it fell down of my shoulders as Ian kissed down on my neck and he cupped my breasts making me moan loudly.

Suddenly I came back to my senses and I pulled away from his arms, putting my dress back on.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"This! This is wrong, we can't do this-"

"So you're saying that this was a mistake?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I don't know... You're confusing me." I ran my hand across my hair.

"I get it." He nodded. "I'll leave you in peace, then." He opened the door of the bathroom and walked out. I smacked my hand on my forehead, when I realized how insensitive I was with his feelings.

"Ian, wait!" I quickly ran after him and this time I caught his wrist to make him stop.

"What?" He growled. He was really mad at me, I could see the hurt all over his face and I wanted to slap myself for hurting him.

"Don't leave mad, I didn't mean what I said..."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't regret kissing you, but it shouldn't had happened anyway."

"I need to go, we'll talk tomorrow." He replied, then he turned around and walked out of the room. I sat on the floor with my knees close to my chest as ran my hands across my face. I was so screwed.


	6. Apologies & Interview

**Nikki's POV**

The next morning I woke up not feeling good to face the world, or should I say face Ian. I knew that I had hurt his feelings and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I have to apologise to him, I didn't want to lose his friendship... He is one of my closest friends on the cast, I had to fix this. So, I quickly got up and went to take a shower. I put some fresh clothes, I was wearing a Jersey Cashmere Batwing Top in Anthracite, Crafted Skinny Slash Jeans, Felix glitter ankle boots and my Marc Jacobs leather shoulder bag. My hair was wavy.

I grabbed my blackberry to see if I had any messages or calls, and I had none. But I found a bunch of notifications on twitter. I saw one from HollywoodTV, I don't have habit to see the gossip that the media talks about me but I decided to take a look.

-** hollywoodtv** SPOTTED! Looks like after a night with the cast of vampire diaries at the CosmoLava club, Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore) and Nikki Bongiovi (Claire Muratore) took the party back to her hotel where they were seen together. So what is going on with these two? Did their chemistry on screen just jumped to real life?

-** perezhilton** OH-EM-GEE. Nikki Bongiovi and Ian Somerhalder were spotted at Nikki's hotel. Did our favourite vampire just attract one of the most beautiful women in Hollywood? Things are getting pretty well with these two. How come she gets always the hottest ones?

I wasn't really bothered by this, since the media had writing a bunch of stories about me and Ian, ever since I joined the cast. But I really had to be more careful next time, because clearly the paparazzi were more close then I thought.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

"Good morning, Smolder." Nina greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Neens." I smiled back. We walked together towards the cafetaria as we greeted the cast and the crew.

"So... I saw the news today." She trailed off.

"You mean the gossip? Well, it's kinda hard not to. Every tabloid is talking about me and Nikki."

"How are you dealing? It seems ever since you and Nikki were seen more together, the paparazzi is on your trail 24/7 now." Nina mused.

"I'm dealing the best I can, there is nothing I can do about it..." I shrugged.

"Yeah, and where is Nikki? I tried to call her but she isn't answering her phone."

"I honestly, don't know..." I didn't really know, after what happened at her hotel room last night, I wasn't ready to talk to her yet, I was still feeling rejected.

"Did something happened between you two?" She questioned.

"I don't really want to talk about it Neens, sorry." I lowered my head.

"It's ok." She smiled. "We have to get dressed, this is our scene with Paul at the Boarding House."

"Ok, so let's go." We walked towards our dressing-room, while I took a look at my lines again before shooting. Someone knocked at my door, I turned to see Paul leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, what's up?" I looked over at him.

"Nothing much, just checking on you since last night..."

"I'm fine man. Nikki took care of me last night." I nodded.

"I'm sure she did." He smirked.

"We kissed last night..." I sighed and he raised his eyebrows, he quickly closed the door behind him and sat on the couch.

"That's great, man. You're making progress!" Paul smiled.

"Not really. She told me that she didn't regret the kiss but it shouldn't had happened."

"She told you that? Wow, then she's more complicated than I thought." Paul mused. When I was about to respond him, Julie had walked in after knocking the door, saying that we had to be already on set.

We quickly followed her to the set, as my mind kept wandering around the kiss, even though it hadn't happened like I had planned to, still it was one of the best kisses I had.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

When I arrived to the set, the first thing I did was asking for Ian. I hoped that he didn't already started shooting. But unfortunately he was at the Boarding House with Nina and Paul already filming the episode.

Since it would take a while to finish their scene and I just had to film with Ian at the end of the day. I sat on my chair next to Julie who was watching them act. She smiled at me and mouthed 'good morning' and I did the same.

I was watching Nina, Paul, Matt and Ian interact with each other, it was amazing how they could impersonate their characters so well. Especially Nina, who was to play 2 characters! I always thought that she was a very talented actress.

My phone was buzzing and I checked the I.D to see that it was my mother calling me, I quickly pressed 'answer'.

"Hello mamma."

_"Nikki, sweetheart. I'm trying to call you for days!"_

"I know, mamma. And I'm sorry, but I've been so busy with the show that I don't really have time to breathe." God, I felt so guilty. I didn't even have time to call to my own mother, but it had always been this way. I was a very busy woman, from promoting my new album, doing new movies, going to interviews, touring around the world and even photoshoots. Truth be told I am very blessed and lucky for having such a sucessful career, but family comes first in my books and I feel like I haven't been a very good daughter/sister lately.

_"I understand, that you're busy as usual. But I wish you could at least, try and call once in a while."_

"You're right, I'm very sorry. I promise that I will call you, every chance I get."

_"You better! So, what is new in your life?"_

"Well, I did something bad."

_"What did you do?"_

"There is this guy, who happens to be my co-star on the show I'm working now... God, mamma he is so dreamy."

_"A new boy? Dio mio! You are finally getting over Leonardo... He wasn't good for you, he was a huge player. I always knew that he would end up hurting you!"_

"Mamma, calm down. You were right about Leo, but I don't want to talk about him."

_"You're right, I'm sorry sweetheart. So tell me about this dreamy boy."_

"Where can I start? He is absolutely beautiful mamma, his eyes! He has the bluest eyes I ever seen in my life, he is such a gentlemen, he's kind and sweet, very funny, intelligent, so full of life and optimistic..."

_"My oh my, my baby girl is falling in love!"_

"What? No! Mamma, I've only met him for a few weeks... I really like him, and he likes me too. But the problem is that I'm so scared to get involved with someone and I think that I hurt his feelings because I rejected him so many times, and I feel awful about it."

_"Listen to me! Nikki Francesca Bongiovi, you are such a beautiful woman and strong, it's ok to like someone else! I know that Leo was your long love, but you and him weren't meant to be. Maybe this boy that you're talking about can be someone that will change your life for the better, you can't be afraid to move on. Just because your last relantionship didn't end well, doesn't mean that you're not going to be happy with another person."_

"I guess you're right, I have to stop holding on into something that is a part of my past! Thank you mamma, I really needed to hear that."

_"You know that I only want what is best for you, baby girl. And I miss you, I wish you could come to L.A sometime..."_

"I miss you too, I promise that when I find a break from the show, I'll visit you and Steph."

_"Ok, bella. Take care of yourself."_

"You know I will. Ti amo tanto mamma."

_"Anch'io ti amo."_ With that I hung up. I felt so much better after talking with my mom, I could always count with her for everything, I am so lucky to have a family that loves me and supports me no matter what.

I walked back to the set right in time when the director just yelled 'cut'. I took this moment to finally talk with Ian. I saw Candice sitting in her chair memorizing her lines for the episode, I walked over to her and she looked at me with a smile.

"Hey, Candice did you see Ian?"

"Yeah, he walked out of the set and went to his trailer... Nikki, we're friends right?" She questioned a little bit uneasy.

I was a little taken back by her question, but smiled at her despite myself. Candice was just a caring and bubbly person, it's impossible to not like her.

"I'd like to think so." I smiled.

"Great, so can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Did you and Ian had a fight or something? Because, he came to the set this morning a little sad and whenever Nina mentions your name, he kinda tries to hide his face so we can't see his expression." She trailed off.

My face fell a little when Candice told me that, did I hurt him that much? God, I'm feeling like shit right now, I had to fix this now. I've only started to work on this show for a few weeks but I already considered the cast like my second family, they were all great people. I already had a tight friendship with Nina, Paul and Ian. We kinda clicked the first day we met, and I couldn't ask for better co-stars. But I also, started to bond with Candice and Kat. They are really amazing girls, and I could indentify myself with each one of them. Kat and I bonded over our interest for music, we are both performers and it was really great to have someone who can understand the passion that I have for music. And Candice is just that typical american blonde girl who is impossible not to love, she is so positive, bubbly, compassionate, fun and smart girl.

"Last night after what happened at the club, I took Ian to my place so I could clean up his wounds. Things began to heat up between us, he kissed me and I kissed him back. But then, I pulled away from him and told him that I didn't regret the kiss but it shouldn't had happened anyway, and he just took off."

"OH MY GOD!" She squeaked. "You guys kissed!"

"Sshh, not exactly wanting to the whole crew to know about this..."

"Right, sorry. It just... You guys are so perfect together, it is so obvious that you two have chemistry and Ian looks like a love struck whenever is around you."

"I like him Candice. I really, really like him. Haven't felt this way since-"

"Leonardo Dicaprio?" She teased. I just looked at her a little confused and she just shrugged like it was nothing. "Please, you guys were like the 'It' couple of Hollywood."

"Wow, labels. Anyway, I didn't mean to hurt him and I ended up doing exactly that and now I don't know what to say to him to fix this..." I sighed.

"What do you mean, you don't know what to say? Tell him how you feel! I know that your last relantionship didn't end well but trust me if there is a man who can make a woman happy is Ian..."

"How do you know that? Did you guys dated or something?"

"No, of course not. We're just friends! But I just know because you just can see the way that he respects women and how he cares about the people around him, he is really a great person."

I pondered Candice's words for a moment, he's like every woman's dream man and any woman would be happy to be his girlfriend and here I am being a insecure little girl with this amazing man trying to sweep me off my feet.

"Thank you Candice. You just made me realize what was already in front of me." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Anytime! That's is what friends are for." She winked at me and I told her that I was going to find Ian.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I was taking off my contacts, so I could get ready to finish the scene. I couldn't help but think about Nikki and I just realized how much of a dick I was to her last night, she was trying to help me and I took advantage of her vulnerability.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, I walked over to the door and opened to reveal Nikki standing outside. Suddenly, I began to get nervous and just stood there staring at her, she has that sort of effect on me whenever I was around her I would feel inside like a horny 14-year-old kid who was going to ask the hottest girl in school to prom. God, how whipped I am already... And we're not even dating.

"Hey, can we talk?" She questioned.

"S-Sure, come in." I moved aside to let her in and she walked past me, brushing her arm against mine and I had to control myself from reacting.

"Look, Ian... I'm so sorry for-"

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be apologizing... Kissing you while I knew that you weren't ready had no excuse." I cut her off.

"I was trying to push you away. But after that kiss, I felt something inside that I never had felt before..." She paused for a moment. "And that scares me, I am so scared of falling in love again."

I walked over to her and cupped her face between my hands, and put a stray of hair behind her ear.

"I would never do anything to intentionlly hurt you. I really like you Nikki, if you could give me a chance to make you happy..."

"Ok." She nodded.

"Ok?"

"I will give you, us a chance." She smiled, her gorgeous and charismatic smile.

"I promise, you will not regret it." I took her hands and kissed them softly. "Nikki Bongiovi, will you go out in a date with me?"

"Yes, Ian. I'll go out in a date with you."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Ian asked me out. And I said yes, I can't help to be nervous about it. You'd thought that someone who had dated a person for 4 years, wouldn't get nervous about first dates. I don't even know if I still have it, I mean the date could be a complete disaster and Ian could never want to see me again.

I was getting ready to shoot my scene with Ian, so far I only have scenes with him. But as long the show progresses, I'm going to have scenes with the rest of the cast.

I was in my trailer as the make-up and hair team worked their magic on me. Someone knocked at the door and then I turned to see Nina leaning against the door.

"Hey, can we talk when you're done?" She questioned.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the cafetaria." I smiled at her.

"Ok." She nodded and left the trailer. Since I had at least 20 minutes of break before shooting my scene, I went to the cafetaria to meet with Nina.

"Hey, Neens. What's up?" I sit in front of her with a cup of coffee.

"Nothing much, just want to catch up." She smiled at me.

"Well... I do have something to share." I bit my lip. "You're going to be the first person to know..."

"Ok, don't leave me hanging! Spill!" She moved closer.

I took a breath then a huge smile spread on my face, it had been a while since I smiled genuily about something.

"Ian asked me out, and I said yes."

"What?" She gaped. "Oh my god, that's great Nik! I'm really happy for you." She grinned.

"Thank you, I'm so excited and nervous at the same time!"

"If you don't mind me asking, why the change of heart? I thought you were trying to push him away."

"I know, but my mom called me earlier and she just made me realize that can't live in the past anymore, my relantionship with Leonardo is over for good and I have to move on... And Candice gave me some awesomes advices, and I don't want to deny what I feel for him anymore." I told her.

"God, you guys are so cute for words! I can definitely tell you that Ian is totally crushing in you!" She smiled.

"And how do you know all that?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Humm, Paul and I exchange some notes, sometimes..."

"Of course you do." I shook my head. "Anyway, we'll talk later. I need to get ready for my scene with Paul and Candice."

"Ok, we definitely have to finish this conversation..."

"No problem." I waved at her and walked towards the set.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I finally convinced her to go out with me, our first date needs to be perfect. I had one last scene with Nikki and after that it was all for the day. We shot the scene and when the director told us that it was done, I began to search for Candice, since I didn't know what kind of things that Nikki liked, I went to ask for some advices from her because she knew well what girls liked.

I spotted her talking with Kat and I quickly walked over to her, since Nina was talking with Julie I had really to resort to the bubbly blonde.

"Hey girls."

"Hey." They said in unisson.

"Kat, do you mind if I talk with Candice alone for a minute?"

"No, go ahead. I need to check on my lines anyway." She smiled at me, then I turned to the blonde girl.

"I need your help." I told her firmly.

"Is something wrong?" She creased her eyebrows.

"No, no. On the contrary, Nikki accepted to go out on a date with me." I explained her.

"Shut up! Are you serious?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, I am." I chuckled.

"How am I knowing this just now?" She scoffed. "She didn't tell me anything."

"She probably didn't had the opportunity, so can you help me or not?"

"Of course. What do you need Smolder?" She showed her brilliant smile.

"I have no idea what she likes... I know that you don't know her very well, but you're like the master of these kind of things so I was hoping that you could help a guy out."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. For what I can tell, she's a very down-to-earth person, and she probably likes someting romantic and personal... She is like Italian right? So why don't you try and cook an Italian meal for her and you're a great cook!"

"Hmm... You gave me an awesome idea, thanks Candice." I kissed her cheek and ran off to Nikki's trailer. I knocked the door and heard her confirmation to enter.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I changed to my clothes, unfortunately the day wasn't over for me just yet. Julie just informed me that I had an interview right now with E!news. Someone knocked at my door and yelled 'come in', the door opened and Ian walked inside of my trailer.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering if tomorrow at 7pm. I can pick you up to our date." He replied. Tomorrow was saturday and I had a press conference because of my new album, those kind of things usually take a long time. Now I was conflicted, I really want to go out in this date, we probably won't have another chance because the show was taking too much time of our schedules. But for the first time of my life I would not worry too much.

"I have a press conference at 3 pm, but I promise that I will be ready at 7." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure? If tomorrow is a busy day for you, we can re-schedule." He told me.

"No, tomorrow is perfect." I nodded, he walked over to me and pressed his lips against mine, and I quickly kissed him back. He put his hands around my waist and circled my arms around his neck, I pulled away from him.

"I have an interview right now." I mumbled against his lips.

"Ok, I'll see you later, then." He replied as he pecked my lips. We walked out of my trailer and Ian went back to the set and I went to meet my interviewer, they told me that the interview would be in the backyard of the Salvatore Boarding House, and I was going to be interviewed by Catt Sandler from E!News.

"Hey, how are you?" She smiled at me.

"I'm doing great, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm great too. So, how excited are you for joining the Vampire Diaries cast?"

"Oh my God, I'm super excited. I mean, I completely love this show... My sister used to beg me to watch the show with her and since the first moment I saw it, I was hooked."

"Well, it's not hard to, when you have some serious eye-candy in this show right?"

"Oh, absolutely. The people in this cast are completely gorgeous, so we have eye-candy for the female and male TV viewers."

"So can you talk about your character?"

"I play Claire Muratore, she's a hybrid. Half vampire and half witch, she came to Mystic Falls with one goal only, to reckoning some deals with Katherine because they go way back... But along the way she will meet Damon and he is completely taken back with her and she finds him interesting and different from all the vampires she had met and something will click between them, she will have him under her spell."

"We saw some spoilers that something romantic will happen between them, what can you say about that?"

"Something will definitely happen between them, not sure if it's romantic. Because Claire is a very complex character, she is like Damon in some ways... She had a very rough past and she has trust issues, she doesn't trust anyone but herself and with good reason, I think that the fans will love this new character just as much as I do."

"We had some feedback from the fans, and they are absolutely euforic for having you in the show."

"I can't even began to describe how much that means to me, I'm really happy that my fans are supporting me in this new journey that I started, I feel like everything is going great in my professional life, I just finished my tour around Europe, my new album is in the top charges, and my new movie Black Swan is making a huge sucess in the box office, I couldn't be any more blessed."

"And we are really happy for you. I must say that Black Swan is definitely one of the best movies I ever seen in a long time. So, let's talk about your new Album No Sympathy For The Dead, the new collaboration you did with Eminem, the song Love The Way You Lie is a huge hit!"

"Yes! Oh my God, I couldn't quite believe that he wanted to do a song with me. I mean I had done collaborations with others rappers, but I'm a huge fan of Eminem and when he called me saying that he was doing this song and that he will only publish if I sing in it, I told him of course!"

"How is like working with him?"

"You know he has this personal aura around him, he's a very professional guy. People have this certain impression that he is this unpleasent person but in reality he's just discret and quiet and working with him it's like a dream."

"And that's great. Nikki, thank you so much for your time and we hope that everything works out great for you!"

"Thank you so much. Don't forget season 2 debuts September 9!"

After the interview, Julie and Kevin had told me that I was done for the day so I drove back to my hotel, thinking about today. I decided to confront my feelings for Ian, I like him so much it doesn't make sense push him away, I'm excited and nervous for our first date, I wonder how is going to be... I can tell that he is a very romantic and passionate person so I'm sure that is going to be amazing. It's time to let go of the past and look forward to the future.

* * *

Translation:

**Ti amo mamma-** I love you mom.

**Anch'io ti amo-** I love you too.


	7. First Date and New Beginings

**Nikki's POV**

It had been a while since, I felt that feeling in my stomach when I was nervous and excited to see someone. And whenever I see Ian, I just feel these butterflies inside and my heart beats like crazy. I was definitely falling for him even though I just know him for weeks. I'm really looking forward to our first date, he invited me over to his hotel room so he could cook for me. I have to fly to New York today for my press conference promoting my new album and talk about my new movie.

I was wearing Voi Jeans Abbey Striped Hoodie, with a tribal pattern shorts and fuchsia bootie slippers. My hair was done in a messy updo, since I had all morning to myself, I decided to chill in my comfy clothes and just be lazy. Nina and Candice told me that they were going to come by in the afternoon to help me to choose the perfect outfit for my date with Ian.

My thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing, and reached over to the coffee table and grabbed my phone. 1 new text from Ian.

**- Good morning beautiful, I can't wait for our date. I'm counting the hours to see you again. Much love Ian.**

He is so freaky adorable, everytime he sends me those kinds of texts, my heart melts a little more. He is definitely someone who is growing in me and I think that we can be something great. Before I could reply to his text, I had an incoming call from Julie so I quickly pressed 'Answer'.

"Hey, Julie."

_"Hey, Nikki! I hope, I didn't catch you at a bad time..."_

"No, actually I'm just sitting on my couch, watching tv."

_"Oh, good. You deserve to rest, so listen the reason why I'm calling you is just to let you know that Monday you, Nina, Ian and Paul are going to fly to L.A for a convention to promote the begining of the season."_

"Oh, cool! Are you and Kevin going as well?"

_"Yes, but we're going to travel today, so we'll meet you guys there. I'll send you the ticket by e-mail."_

"Sounds great, Julie. See you monday, then."

_"See you Monday."_ She hung up the phone, before I could put my phone on the table, I had another call talk about being busy today. This call was from my manager and answered it.

"What's up, Lucy?" Despite being my manager, Lucy was one of my closest friends, so we had a very good relantionship.

_"I hope you're ready to go the airport... Your flight is in three hours."_

"Shit! Just give me half an hour, and you can pick me up!"

_"Figures that you would be late, all day you've been gushing about your date with Ian..."_

"Don't go all judgy on me, you were the one who told me that I had to get back on with my love life."

_"I suppose, you're right. Now hurry up, woman!"_

"Yes ma'am." I hung up the phone and I went to take a quick shower and put some new clothes. I was wearing a long sleeve blouse with black collar trim, skinny leather pants and leopard stud suede spike boots. I put some eyeliner and red lipstick and my hair was straightened. I grabbed my black suede one shoulder clutch and walked out of the hotel. Luckily for me the car was already there and Lucy was sitting in the back, the driver opened the door for me and I got in.

"You're late." She noted.

"Well, hello to you too." I replied sarcastically.

"You don't have any luggage?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I told you I need to get back to Atlanta today, so I'm just going to NY for the press conference and get to the next plan back to Georgia." I told her.

"Wow, you really like him... I don't remember the last time when you were so eager to hurry things up just because you wanted to see someone, not even with Leo."

"People change and Ian is different, he's nothing like Leonardo and that's why I like him so much... I'm tired of being such a perfectionist all the time, I need to stop worring so much."

"Who are you and what did you do to my boss?" She gaped.

"This is the new Nikki, no more mourning for the past. I just need to concentrate in the present."

* * *

**Ian's POV**

God, I missed her so much. I can't stop thinking about her and how beautiful she certainly is going to look tonight. Everything had to be perfect for tonight, she deserves the best and I would make sure that she would have it.

My phone started to rang and grabbed to see that Paul was calling, I pressed 'Answer'.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Hey, do you want to grab a drink with me and Matt, we're going to a bar..."_

"Sure, why not? It's not like, I have something better to do... So, I'll meet you guys there?"

_"Yeah, I'll see you then."_

"Ok, bye." I hung up the phone and grabbed my car keys and walked out of my apartment towards my car.

When I arrived at the bar, I saw Paul sitting on a booth with Matt, drinking and chatting. I walked over to them and sat beside Matt.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Matt spoke.

"Oh yeah? About what?" I questioned, the bartender served me my usual glass of bourbon.

"That you're going to take Nikki out for a date." Paul answered.

"Nervous about the big date?" Matt teased.

"No, why would I be nervous? It's not like she's going to leave me in the dust..." I took a sip from my bourbon.

"Ian, she's not Meghan." Paul told me in a serious tone.

"I know that. But, I don't want to talk about my ex." I sighed.

"But you know that you are going to have that conversation with her right?" Paul questioned and I nodded my head.

"Where are you taking her for dinner?" Matt changed the subject, and for that I was grateful.

"Actually, I'm taking her to my apartment, I'm going to cook for her."

"Already to the apartment uh?" Matt gave me a knowing smile.

"Could you please get your head out of the gutter?" I laughed. I didn't invite her to my apartment for that reason, I want to get to know her better and to take things slow... I didn't want to rush things and neither did she.

"I didn't say anything." He shrugged. "You're lucky you know, she is definitely a catch."

"Believe me I know. She is definitely what I need right now."

"Which is?" Paul questioned.

"Stability."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

We had arrived at the JFK airport and immediatly we were surrounded by paparazzis. Fortunately they weren't the annoying and obnoxious type, so I smiled at them and they continued to take pictures. Lucy was on the phone, probably booking a room in a hotel. I pulled out my phone to see that I had a missing call from Candice, I completely forgot that she was supposed to come to my hotel with Nina. I dialed her number and waited a few moments and then she answered.

"Candy, I was in the plane to New York."

_"No worries, I was just calling to know when are you going to fly back."_

"As soon the press conference is over, they already know that I can't stay there for too long, so is not going to take that much time."

_"Ok, but in case something happens... Nina has already called Paul to entartain Ian for a couple of hours in case you get held up."_

"Oh, thank you so much, Candy. You guys are the best."

_"That's what girlfriends do, so call me when you're done so we can head to your hotel for wardrobe emergency!"_

"You got it. Bye, Candy."

_"Bye, Nik."_ She hung up the phone, and I got into the car with Lucy towards the hotel where I would be staying for a few hours.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

We were still at the bar, laughing and drinking when two pretty girls walked over to us with a camera.

"Hey guys, can we take a picture with you?" The blonde girl with freckles questioned.

"Sure, sweetie." I smiled at her and she wrapped an arm around me and Paul and her friend took the photo, then she walked over to Matt and took a picture with him too.

"Thank you so much, we love you guys." She replied excitedly.

"No, thank you. It really means a lot to us." I answered and I gave them both a peck on the cheek. And they walked away with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Ever the flirty Smolder." Paul teased.

"I was just being polite." I shrugged innocently.

"Whatever you say, Smolder."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

After doing the red carpet, I walked into the room of the press conference with a lot of journalists with their notebooks and cameras. I sat on the table along with my crew and manager and the questions had begin.

"Hi, how you're doing?"

"I'm doing great and you?"

"I'm great too, thank you. So can we talk about your tour with Lady Gaga? How was like to tour with Mother Monster?"

"It was fabulous. I love her, she is such a Queen and singing with her was a great experience."

"So you two have two songs together, Telephone and Video phone. How did the idea came up? When the songs came out, it was a huge sucess in the US and in the UK."

"I'm glad to hear that. When I wrote the song Video phone, I was trying to visualize the song and who I could ask for a duet and then it clicked, one of my crew members gave me the suggestion... Why don't you try and call Lady Gaga? After contemplating for a while I called her, we went to the studio together and the rest is history. As for Telephone, it is a sort of companion of the Video phone, since we wrote that song together and we made a pact, that we would make Video phone in my style and then make Telephone in Gaga style, we decided to mix our art and different kind of taste and the result couldn't be any better."

"And what about your collaboration with Eminem? This year was definitely a big year for you in the music industry."

"You know, one thing I've learned in this industry or even in the acting and modeling industry, is never to take things for granted. My dad always teached me to cherish every moment of my life and to appreciate everything that I have because tomorrow can be all gone. My collaboration with Eminem was definitely something that I didn't expect to be this huge, I mean when Love The Way You Lie came out, I couldn't believe my eyes or ears when the critics told that it was one of the best songs of 2010. It only gave me more motivation step up my game and please my fans."

"You are known in Hollywood to have a lot of labels."

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I started my musical career, I knew that people at first would judge me because of who I was... All my life, I was known as the daughter of Jon Bon Jovi, The Rock Legend. And that sucks, because I never wanted to live in his shadow, I am a very independent person and everything that I have is because I worked it for it, no one gave me anything not even my dad... In fact he once told me that if I wanted, I had to get it myself and that was what I did. I had to work very hard to earn respect."

"You are like one of the best-sellings entertainers in Hollywood, why you don't like to be labed?"

"Because I feel like people in Hollywood are more and more considered as selling machines then human beings and that is complete bullshit, I'm not going to excuse my language because that's how I feel... Whenever people consider me a big star or a sex symbol, I like to argue with them. I am just a 24 year old girl living her dreams but that doesn't mean that I don't feel insecure and question myself, and that is precisely my point, I am a human being not a selling machine."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"No, not really. I don't think that people should regret anything because at one time it was exactly what they wanted, you should only regret the chances that you didn't take because I just realized that I was constantly living in 'what if's' and I forgot that mistakes is what makes memories and life experiences."

"How do you live with the pressure of being a role model to young girls who look up to you?"

"I don't. Because people who feels pressured to be a role model are the ones who are worried to be perfect, I am not perfect and I never will. For me what makes a good role model is someone who isn't afraid of making mistakes and learns from it, if that is the way that my fans sees me, then yes I am proud to consider myself a role model."

"Let's talk about your new album No Sympathy For the Dead, what can you say about it?"

"This album is for everyone and has everything. People can dance to it, can cry, can sing, can think, can smile, reflect and on and on..."

"You sing your life experiences on that album right?"

"I sing my life experiences in every album that I made, everything I do has to have a big part of me or it isn't worth it to make money and be recognized for something that is manufactured."

"Now that you finished your tour around Europe what other projects are you on?"

"Right now, I'm shooting a show in Atlanta. The Vampire Diaries, which is going to premiere September 9 on CW, btw."

"How is that experience is treating you?"

"It's amazing. I always loved that show, because since I was 6, I was a sucker for the supernatural and mythology and I decided to give a shot and audiction for the role of Claire Muratore, they liked me so now you can see me on the small screen."

"I think that covers all. Thank you so much for your disponibility Nikki."

"Thanks guys, don't forget to buy my new album." I winked at them and they all laughed. After the conference one of the assistants led me outside and Lucy just gave me a heads up that I had more than 20 fans outside of the building waiting for me. If it were another day, I wouldn't mind one bit... But I had a plane to catch, now I was conflicted.

"You have to be at the airport, like now." She told me.

"I know, but they waited more than 3 hours for me. I can't just leave them hanging." I huffed.

"You'll have to hurry then, if you want to be in Atlanta today." She sighed. I nodded at her and we both walked outside to see eager fans begging me for autographs. I walked over to them and began to sign and take pictures with them and blowing kisses to everyone. This would definitely take a while.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I was sorting everything for dinner and I looked at the clock, she hadn't respond to my texts yet. I was begining to get worried, but then again if she couldn't made it she would let me know by now.

I tried to call her again and this time she picked it up, I could hear a lot of noise from the background.

"Nikki? Where are you? I'm hearing a lot of noise..."

_"Ian, I'm sorry. I just got held up at the conference, I have to ask you if we could rechedule to 10 p.m instead because I'm not even in the plane yet."_

"Yeah, no problem. Look if you think you're not going to make it-"

_"No, no! I'm going to make it, don't worry. Can you just wait a little longer, please?"_

"Of course, anything for you." I sighed.

_"Thank you for being so understanding. I'll see you soon."_

"See you then." I hung up the phone and looked over to the clock again, just a few more hours.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

"You have to get me a helicopter." I announced.

"What?" Lucy frowned.

"There is no way, that I'm going to get to Georgia in time... I need to travel faster."

"Don't you think you're getting a little-"

"Lucy! I like Ian ok? I may actually fall in love with him... I can't screw this up, I can't keep living obsessed with work all the time, it's time to be selfish at least once in my life. As your boss, I'm ordering you to get me a helicopter, please." I knew that was being harsh and a little obnoxious, but I didn't care at the moment. I'm sick and tired of putting myself in second, I did that too many times. I had this amazing man back in Atlanta waiting for me patienly and I couldn't afford to loose Ian too because of my job.

"Yes, ma'am." She quickly pulled out her phone and began to make some calls, which that reminded me that I had to make a call of my own.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, I got held up here in New York, as I predicted so I need a favour..."

_"What do you need?"_

"I'm going to let you guys to enter my hotel room and pick me a outfit to wear, just please nothing garish."

_"We're on it."_ She hung up and turned to see Lucy who was ending her call as well.

"The helicopter is getting here." She informed me.

"Great. Thanks Lucy."

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I was reading a book when I fell asleep reading the first pages, I opened my eyes slowly and, turned to look at the clock and frowned. Instead of calling her, I decided to call Paul for some guidance.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, man. So I have something to ask you..."

_"What is it? She left you in the dust?"_

"Not exactly, I mean she just got held up in the conference but she told me that she would make it, and asked me to wait a little longer."

_"How long have you been waiting?"_

"Almost 3 hours..."

_"Wow, 3 hours? She is definitely something else... If you're waiting 3 hours for a girl, it means that you really like her."_

"We've estabilished that already. But I can't help but think that she is not going to come..."

_"Hey, she said that she would be there right? Don't give up just yet, you went to a lot of trouble to ask her out, are you sure you're ready to leave it?"_

"No, I'm not going to give up. But how long should I wait?"

_"One more hour and if she doesn't show up..."_

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I was already in the helicopter and I was almost arriving to Georgia, I couldn't help but think that maybe Ian had enough of waiting and decided to give up, I wouldn't blame him for that.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I looked down at my cellphone and saw no texts or missed calls, but maybe that was a good sign, she was probably on her way to Atlanta right now. In the meantime I decided to respond a few tweets from my fans.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Finally! We were already in Atlanta, Lucy called me a cab to drive me back to my hotel. In the cab, I texted Ian to let him know that I was already in Atlanta and I was getting ready for our date, I just prayed to God that he would be still interested to have dinner with me.

When I arrived at my hotel, I pratically ran to my room and fastened the key on lock and entered, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to wash my hair.

After the shower, I walked into my room and saw the outfit that Candice and Nina had picked out for me. I saw a note on the bed and went to read it, You can thanks us later, by telling us everything!  
I had definitely to thank them for helping me, I'm a picky person and I would spend hours to choose the right outfit. I put my undergatements on, following my clothes.

I was wearing a Rebecca Taylor paillette racerback tank, a black skirt with a zipper on the front and a Karen Millen strappy metallic sandals. I put some eyeliner, and some pink lipgloss and for acessories I chose a Chanel faux pearls logo earrings and a Ella Stone Louise ring. My hair was wavy, falling down on my back. I grabbed my Normandy Park dot bag, put some perfume and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

I saw her text. But, I didn't think that she was coming... Suddenly I felt a pang of disappointement inside of me, I wasn't mad at her but I was definitely disappointed that she stood me up. Before I could do anything, I heard the doorbell rang and immediatly I felt hope again. I walked over to the door and opened to see her standing there. All in her glory, looking stunning in her attire and with a guilty face.

"You have no reason to have dinner with me, but I would appreciate if you could give me another chance to prove myself..."

I just crossed my arms over my chest and let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. If it were another guy, the circustances would be very different but after seeing the pleading look on her face and her blue orbs wide, I just couldn't say no to her. I wonder if I could ever say no to this woman.

"You're right, I don't." I replied and she lowered her head. "But there is just something about you that stops me from walking away."

"Does that mean, that you give me another chance?" Her eyes lit up. Instead of responding her, I just pulled her inside of my apartment and closed the distance between us as I captured her lips in passionate kiss, she didn't waste anytime to kiss me back as she put her hands in the back of my neck.

"Does this answer your question?" I breathed against her lips. She just nodded her head with a dreamy look on her face. We pulled away from each other and I led her to the dinning-room, where the table was all set with candles and roses.

"Oh my God! Ian, you prepared all this for me... I really don't deserve you." She shook her head.

"Hey, let's forget that and just enjoy our night, ok?" I cupped her face and she nodded. "I'm just curious about something... How did you fly from New York to Atlanta so fast?"

"I, uh, I got into a helicopter." She trailed off.

"You got into a helicopter?" I repeated, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Why would you subject yourself to that?"

"Isn't obvious? I didn't want to fail you, so I pratically demanded my agent to get me a helicopter so I could travel faster..." I just continued to look at her with my mouth hanging open as she walked over to me and closed my mouth and gave me a peck on the lips.

"What I feel for you is something strong and real, and I don't want to let that go... So, yes I jumped into a helicopter for you." She told me softly. I just couldn't believe her, she traveled from another state because of me, no one had ever done that. I'm deeply touched by her gesture, she just continued to amaze me.

"You're kinda amazing, did you know that?" I smiled at her.

"No, you're amazing." She pulled me for a demanding kiss and we continued like this for a while.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I had never met someone who could kiss like Ian, I just couldn't get enough of his kisses. He is talented in so many levels, like cooking an italian meal.

I'm half Italian, so food is defitinely one of my guilty pleasures, I loved to eat and had no shame about it. Candice had already told me that he was a fantastic cook, but I would never guess that he could be this good.

"I could just marry you, so you could cook for me forever." I told him as I took another bite of his delicious chicken parmesant.

"I'll cook for you as long you want me to." He kissed my hand.

"Then, I'm going to give you a heads up... You're going to cook a lot."

"That's good to know." He chuckled, he poured some wine into my glass and I smiled at him grateful.

"Next time, I'm going to cook for you." I told him.

"You know how to cook?" He questioned.

"Please, I came from an Italian family. Not knowing to cook is like a crime for Italian people." I scoffed.

"Duly noted." He smirked. After our wonderful dinner, we moved to the living-room where I saw his cat laying on the couch, he was huge for a cat and quite chubby. I walked over to the animal and caressed his fur and he leaned into my touch, even though I was more of a dog person, cats were something that wasn't indifferent to me.

"I see you already met Moke."

"Yeah, he is adorable. I may consider kidnap your cat, you know..." She teased.

"It wouldn't surprise me, I think he already likes you a lot." He smiled.

"I know right?" She kissed the top of his head.

"It's hard not to like you." He moved closer to me and kissed my shoulder. "Is it bad that I'm feeling a little jealous of my own cat?"

"A little bit." I laughed. He loved when she laughed, it was a very pleasent sound. Her whole face would lit up, it was really beautiful.

"You're not going to do anything to change that?" He questioned.

"What do you suggest, Smolder?" I turned fully to face me. And he put both of his hands on my face and held my stare.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, feeling a little awkward from the intensity of his stare, I tried to move my face away from him but he just held my chin. "You don't need to feel embarassed, I find it hard to believe that no one had ever told you that you are beautiful."

"No, I've been told before. But not with the same intensity like you said it right now."

"I want to make you happy, Nikki." He told me honestly.

"And I want to be happy with you Ian, but there are some things that you should know first..."

"What is it?" He looked worried right now.

"After breaking up with my ex, I never considered dating again so soon... But then I met you and that immediatly flew out of the window. But before we jump into things, you have to understand that they will be times when I'm not going to be a 100% devoted girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have a very busy life, not only I'm shooting the show, but I will have press conferences, interviews, modeling jobs, and fans conventions out of the show and that will steal a bit of my time."

I just hope that I didn't scare him off, because I really want to make this work but that would mean that he had to acept this.

"I know what I'm getting myself into... I knew from the start, and I'm determined to make this relantionship work if you are."

"Believe there isn't anything in the world that I want more, but you may be understanding right now but I don't know if you can put up with me for too long-"

"There is nothing you can say that can make me change my mind. So, you can stop saying those things because I'm not going anywhere at least not without you."

"Oh my God, how can you be so understanding is beyond me..." I shook my head, he just pulled me for a embrace and held him tightly breathing into his intoxicating cologne.

"I've noticed that you have a lot of tattoos." He noted as he fingered one of my tattos on the back of the neck.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I have like 7 tattoos." I chuckled.

"7 uh? That's a handful, why did you made those tattoos? If you don't mind me asking."

"You can ask me everything." I smiled at him as I took off my heels from my feet and he pulled me into his lap as I wrapped an arm around his neck.

"How did you get this one?" He touched the tattoo near of her right shoulder. "We will all laugh at the gilded butterflies... This is a quote from Shakespeare right?"

"Yep. I'm a big fan of Shakespeare and it is a reminder to not get involved in too deep into something or I might get stuck."

"Is that what is going to happen with us?" He questioned quietly.

"I'm as serious as you about this relantionship. You have nothing to be worried about." She touched his face, he took her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"You've been hurt a lot." He stated as I nodded my head.

"I have another tattoo on the ribs, it's dedicated to my ex." I lifted my top and showed him the words.

"There once was a little girl who never knew love until a boy broke her heart." He read. then he looked up to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry that you've been hurt so much in your life, in my opinion those guys didn't know how to cherish you."

"You're too sweet." She kissed his nose. "Maybe, or maybe not. When I got involved with Leonardo... I was like a 'freshman' in Hollywood, he was like the first celebrity I laid eyes on."

"He was your first serious relantionship?" He questioned.

"I've only loved two men in my life... Leonardo and my high school sweetheart Eric." I told him.

"If you're not comfortable talking about this... You don't have to." He assured me as he rubbed my hand.

"No, you need to know. I don't want any secrets between us, so you need to know my past." He nodded his head and told me to continue.

"Like I said, I met Leonardo in a after party of my first movie, and I was so nervous because I felt like that wasn't for me, everyone was dressed in their fancy clothes, drinking champagne and all that stuff and I was that girl who came from Brooklyn, who didn't know how all of this worked. And then I saw him, he was like staring at me all night and I felt even more nervous, then at the end of the night he came to me and introduced himself and added, 'And you are my dream woman.' I thought he was crazy, he didn't even know me how could he say that I was his dream woman... And after that he was always 'persuading me', he would send me texts, send me flowers, gifts, all that stuff... He wanted a date with me and finally I decided to give in and I went out with him, after that we hit off right away. In the first months everything was perfect, I was so in love with him. He was the charming man, that would make your knees go weak, I really loved him and a part of me still do, but then he began to get really abusive and jealous with no reason and all went to hell."

"So, why didn't you leave him sooner?" He whispered.

"I couldn't. I loved him and he would beg me to not leave him... But when he tried to hit me, I said that enough is enough and walked out of our house." I told him.

"He tried to hit you?" He asked in desbelief.

"Yes, and I promised myself that I would never let a guy control me again."

"That guy is completely sick, for even trying to hit a woman..." He replied. I could see in his eyes that he was begining to get angry.

"Hey." I kissed his lips. "It's over now. I'm with you right now, and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm happy too." He smiled at me. Then I showed him my right forearm, where I had Marilyn Monroe's face tattoed.

"Growing up, I was a big fan of her... I even wanted to be like her, so I tattoed the face of my idol."

"What about this one?" He pointed to my right ankle.

"The moon and the star? I like to see the sky at night, where the stars and the moon are shining."

"Duly noted, on our next date, I know where to take you." He caressed my leg. He grabbed my left wrist and fingered the tattoo. "You tattooed the ying and yang symbol."

"Yep. I love tribal stories. My dad used to tell me stories about them, it fascinates me."

"You are definitely a box full of surprises, Nikki. I could never imagine that you are this strong, experienced person. You are only 24, and you've been through a lot."

"Yes, I have to keep telling myself that I'm only 24, and I have so much to live... That's why I tattoed this Chinese symbol that means strenght." I pulled my hair to the side to show him the back of my neck.

"Show me more." He looked at me. I knew right now, that Ian is definitely going to be something special to me, no one had ever wanted to fully know me for who I am, they wanted to know Nikki Bongiovi the "star of Hollywood" and not Nikki the girl who came from a poor neighboorhood.

"This is my last one." I lifted my top to show him my ribcage with the tattoo 'And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music'. "This was one of my first tattoos, when I started my musical careerer, a friend of my back from my high school days once told me this but this is story for another time."

"I'm really happy, that you decided to tell me the meaning of your tattoos." He kissed the corner of my lips.

"I want you to know everything about me." I circled my arms around his torso, then I grabbed his arm and saw that he had a tattoo too. "Hic et Nunc."

"Do you know what does that mean?" He questioned.

"Here and now." I answered him. "It makes sense, you seem a person who likes to live in the moment."

"I am." He nodded. "And right now, here is exactly where I want to be." I smiled and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss. After a while, he pulled away and sat straight on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"You've been completely honest with me and I figured that I should do the same." He sighed.

"You're scaring me Ian." I felt my heart ponder in my chest, I was not ready to be disappointed.

"No, it's not that serious." He assured me. "When I got the role in the Vampire Diaries, I met Paul and Nina who I would be working more with."

"Go on." I crossed my arms.

"I was hurting over my break-up with Meghan, and Nina and I became really close friends, she helped me get through everything."

"I have an idea, where this is going..." I nodded. "You two dated before."

"We didn't date... I was attracted to her, but there no feelings there. So, we kissed once in New Year's eve and things got awkward after that."

"How awkward?"

"We didn't had feelings for each other, so things were little tense between us in the set and then I decided that I should talk to her, to clear everything."

"Did you sleep with her?" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, whatever happened in the past it stayed in the past, but I considered Nina one of my friends, she should had told me all of this.

"No, I didn't." He told me firmly. "It was only one kiss, and we solved everything between us... After that we turned friends again."

"I see..."

"There is nothing going on between us, I promise. I knew that you were the one for me, the second you walked into that set for our screening test."

"What is it with you men, that I have this complex about falling in love at first sight." I shook my head.

"What can I say, you are that special." He kissed me. "You're not mad, are you?"

"I have no reason to be mad, we didn't even know each other back then, and if you're sure that everything is resolved between you and Nina and that you have no feelings for her, I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ian. I can't really blame you, Nina is absolutely gorgeous, sweet and caring-"

"But she is not you." He put both of his hand on my face.

"How corny of you, Smolderhalder." I teased him.

"You love it." He smirked, then he threw my back on the couch and hovered over me. I was staring straight to his blue orbs that had hypnotized from day one, he bent down and kissed my lips softly and put my arms around his neck.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

She had this magnetic pull, that I wasn't indifferent to. I knew since the first day, I saw her that I had to have her, I had to make her mine. I didn't really believe in love at first sight, but I guess that Nikki is the exception.

Everything she told me, she shared with me. Only made me realize that I was_ falling for her_, she has me already hooked. I would never let go of her, she is everything that I needed and wanted right now.

And the 3 hours I waited for her to show up, was completely worth it.


	8. author's note

**Firstly, I want to apologize to my readers for leaving three stories unfinished. I am such an entusiastic writer that I want to put my ideas into work at the same time, which most of the time it doesn't work well. I'm working on another story, Let Me Love You, it's a fanfiction about Adam Levine and my OC, I started writing here on but I moved to Mibba, if you're still interested in that story, just make an account so you can read my story.**

**As for the TVD fanfiction, I feel like a jerk for starting the sequel of the Thin Line Between Love And Hate and not finishing it, since the season is already over, it's only natural that I have to continue this story.**

**And the fanfic Love On And Off Screen is another story that is clearly unfinished, but just so you know I do intend on continuing, but I can't promise you when, I'm going to write again. Right now, I'm still very busy with the Adam Levine fanfic but I guess that I could try and update the two stories at the same time but it's going to be hard.**

**I just want to ask for your support and if you still like my story please don't give up, I will try my best to update ASAP. I'm so terribly sorry for leaving you guys hanging, but I'm not giving up on these stories, I started and I intend on finishing it!**

**Thank you again for your love and reviews, I read some of them and I realized that I couldn't let you guys in the dust after all the time you take to read my stories.**

**I love you guys so much and I want to give you amazing stories!**

**- SofiiDistress xx.**


End file.
